


Prince and Dark Night AU

by Captain_of_Misery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_Misery/pseuds/Captain_of_Misery





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s POV

“Mum, I need a new guard.” I crossed my arms.  
“What’s wrong with Sir Grimshaw?”  
“He grabbed my ass and told me that I wouldn’t need a saddle to ride him.” I huffed.  
Gemma laughed so hard she almost fell off of the couch. “Well, you’ve nearly run the other knights out. I’m not sure there’s anyone left to watch you.”  
“Switch with me then.”  
“No. I’ve had the same guard for years. I’m not trading him to you like a toy.”  
“Fine. Then don’t give me a guard. I don’t need one.”  
“Harry, you’re the heir to this throne.” Mum gave me a stern look. “You need a guard and that’s final.”  
“Well, isn’t there anyone else?” I sat next to her on the bed. “It isn’t my fault half of them ran away from the job because I’m gay.”  
“I know, I know.” Mum sighed. “Look, I’ve got one knight in mind. But he’s not the type you mess with, Harry. I’m serious. He will put you in your place.”  
“I’m the bloody prince!”  
“And he’s in charge of you!”  
“Mum!”  
“Enough, Harry. Just go to your room until he gets here.” She sighed. “Gemma, tell them to send for him.”  
“Who?”  
“You know bloody well who.”  
“The Dark Knight? You’re not serious.” Gemma raised an eyebrow.  
“The what?!” I asked.  
“Harry, out.”  
I groaned, but left.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis’ POV

“Sir Tomlinson?”  
“What?” I asked, looking up.  
“You’ve been requested in the kingdom.” The man cleared his throat.  
“By whom?”  
“The Queen, Sir. She said she has a job that only you can handle.”  
I quirked an eyebrow up. “I wasn’t aware she was one to play dirty. But if that’s what she wants.” I grabbed my bag. “Let’s go.”  
When I walked into the throne room, I was surprised to see all of the royals.  
“Your majesty,” I knelt in front of the queen. “Princess,” I bowed to her daughter and went to do the same to her son, but he scoffed and walked away from me so I stood straight. “Alright then,”  
“Harry Edward Styles,” Queen Anne snapped.  
Her son groaned loudly, but returned to where he had been standing.  
“If I may, might I ask why I’m here?”  
“Didn’t they tell you that I’ve got a job for you?”  
“Yes, but typically when I do these transactions, witnesses are...less than ideal. No offense.” I glanced at the princess and the prince.  
“This isn’t your typical job.”  
My gaze snapped to the queen’s eyes.  
“I need a guard for my son. One who isn’t afraid of him and will put him in his place.” She explained.  
“Sounds like you need a babysitter, not a knight.”  
“I’m sure it does.”  
“I’m not a child.” Her son hissed.  
I ignored the comment. “I’m not sure how I fit in here.”  
“He needs to be protected, as he is the heir to the throne. And I know you don’t do this sort of thing, but I’m out of patience and options and I need someone who gets results one way or another.”  
I nodded. “Well then, sounds like you do need me.”  
“Thank you,” Queen Anne seemed instantly less tense by my acceptance. “You’ll stay with Harry, of course. He’s never to be out of your sight. And I promise you, succeed in this and you will command the whole army if you’d like.”  
I blinked. “For babysitting your son? As much as I’d love that, I doubt it’s a worthy praise.”  
“You haven’t dealt with him just yet.” She sighed.  
“I’m right here,” he muttered.  
“Stop acting like a child and we won’t treat you like one!” The princess stewed. “My guard stays with me and I do what I want. You don’t get a leash, you earn it.”  
“Shut up, Gemma.” Harry stormed off and I followed him, quickly bowing to the queen and her daughter.  
“Hey, Harold, let’s chat a bit.”  
“That’s not my name and we will not be chatting.”  
I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. “Listen to me, Harold. I’m not a toy. I’m not an idiot. I’m a knight. I do unspeakable things. And I’m not above breaking your bones to keep you in line.” I hissed. “Now, are we going to chat or do I need to keep you like this?”  
“Get off.”  
“I want a proper answer.”  
“Fine, let’s chat.”  
I let go of him and he shoved me.  
“Wanker!”  
“What a mouth on you.”  
He glared at me. “You’re a little short to be so mighty,”  
“You’re going to be a pain the whole time, aren’t you?” I looked him over.  
“Until you quit.”  
“I’ve never quit anything a day in my life. I’ve never had the luxury. And if you think I’m about to let the twink prince go and ruin my reputation, you’re wrong.”  
“I’m not a twink!”  
“Yeah, how many fingers did you have in your ass before you put this in there?” I asked, slapping the middle of his ass and hitting metal.  
He yelped. “Hey! How did you even-”  
“Do you have any idea what I do? Other than babysit?”  
“Scare children and ruin parties?”  
“I’m an assassin, Harold. Do you know what a good assassin does?”  
“Kills people?”  
“You’re not an assassin if no one dies. Assassins observe and learn weaknesses. I’ve been here maybe an hour and I’ve already found yours.”  
“Being gay isn’t my weakness.”  
“No, but it’s the door that leads to it.” I ruffled his hair. “Come on, princess. Let’s go find where I’m bunking.”  
“I’m not a princess.”  
“Could’ve fooled me.” I snorted. “So tell me, Harold-”  
“Harry.”  
“Harold,” I looked at him. “What was wrong with your last guard?”  
He flushed. “He...um...”  
“Well, how about who was it?”  
“Grimshaw,”  
“Oh, sexual harassment no doubt.” I nodded. “Pretty thing like you? Definitely a problem.”  
“You think I’m pretty?”  
“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” I asked.  
“Oh.” He flushed deeper. “Um. Thanks. I. Um. You.”  
“The princess is frazzled? Adorable.”  
“I’m not a princess. And I’m not frazzled. And I’m not adorable.”  
“Oh, relax,” I rolled my eyes. “Just hush and do as you’re told.” I dragged him to his room. “So, this is the place.”  
“How did you...”  
“It’s the only door in the entire building that’s green, like your eyes.”  
He turned red again. “Oh.”  
“So. Tell me, Harold, where exactly do I stay? My bag is here, but there’s one bed.” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Uh, I don’t know. I’ve never had a guard long enough to find out. Most of them freak out when they find out I’m gay or when...” he cleared his throat. “I don’t know. At dinner you can ask Gemma’s guard.”  
“Alright,” I nodded, looking around the room. “I’m doing a check. Just to be sure that everything’s alright. Wouldn’t want Grimshaw to get away with keeping a camera or something in here to watch you change.” I started from the door and worked my way around the walls. I checked the bookshelves and went for the dresser when he made a noise of protest. “Harold, I’m looking in this thing whether you like it or not. Might as well just tell me what it is you don’t want me to know.”  
“I...”  
I opened the first drawer and found nothing out of the ordinary. Some shirts and pants. The second drawer was similar, but the third drawer is where he squeaked before I even touched it. I opened it and was surprised to find an entire drawer of panties and lingerie, all with some toys and a few bottles of lube. I shut the drawer and went back to checking everything.  
“Um, I can totally explain,”  
“I don’t need an explanation. It doesn’t bother me. I’m here to protect you. It doesn’t matter if you like women’s lingerie, Harry. It’s okay. Kinda hot, actually.” I shrugged, stopping at his desk where a bear was perched. “Where did you get this?”  
“Grimshaw gave it to me.”  
I grabbed it and looked at it carefully before taking a knife to the head.  
“What are you-”  
I pulled out a camera and flashed it to him. “I knew it. Come on. We need to see your mother.” I pulled him along to the queen’s room. “Your majesty, a moment of your time, please,”  
“Quitting already?” She sighed, the door opening.  
“No, I don’t quit.” I dragged Harry into the room. “I thought you’d like to know that Grimshaw put a camera in a bear he gave to your son. Perched it up on the shelf facing the bed. I’d like to take care of the matter,” I looked at her.  
“I’ll send someone for him and you can do as you please.”  
“Including execution?”  
“If you deem it necessary.” She shrugged. “He did violate a bunch of rules and decencies.”  
“Thank you,” I bowed to her quickly. “May I ask you something?”  
“Sure,”  
“Where am I to sleep?”  
“Wherever you think you need to. Most guards tend to stay in the same bed with us for...maximum protection.”  
“Mum! You’re joking!”  
“Harry, let’s go. I need to finish checking your room for anything else Grimshaw did.” I looked at him.  
“But-”  
“Harry, come on. We’re leaving.” I grabbed his hand and dragged him along to his room.  
“You don’t have to manhandle me.” He muttered, his cheeks rosy.  
“You seem to like it when I do. Makes you easier to deal with.” I snorted. “After I check the rest of the room, I’ll go over ground rules.”  
“You going to hold my hand while I cross streets?”  
“Whatever makes you easy to deal with, princess.”  
“Stop calling me that.”  
“Stop blushing when I use it and I will.” I rummaged through his desk. “You know, Harry, it’s alright to like to feel pretty. It’s not a crime and it’s not something you need to be ashamed of.”  
“Shut up.”  
“I’m serious. I think you should do things that make you happy and if you want to wear panties and put bows in your hair, who gives a shit? Just because some people have sticks up their ass about everything doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy life. You’re entitled to happiness.” I glanced at him. “I know it’s hard to be okay with things that you like sometimes, but don’t think that you can’t do whatever makes you feel good.”  
“And how would you know?”  
“Because I’m gay and I used to be in the general army. It’s not an experience I enjoyed. But who I am, my sexuality included, makes me good at my job.”  
“How’s that? Kill a man by slicing him with your cheekbones?”  
I laughed. “Let’s just say that when we needed someone to sneak into the tents of the other army, it was me that shaved and wore tight clothes and begged to be allowed into camp for food. After our army took turns beating me shitless so I looked really pathetic and desperate.”  
“In exchange for sex, you got into the camp.”  
I cringed. “Yes.”  
“Did you ever have to...”  
“Have to what, Harold?” I spun around. “If you’re going to ask a question, ask it. I’m not feeding you words.”  
“Did you ever have to have sex with them?” He asked.  
“Unfortunately. Sometimes I got to be the killer and sometimes I was just a distraction for the guard that we needed away from a certain area. When we needed info, not blood, I was sent to distract while someone else fetched what we wanted.”  
“Did you volunteer for that job?”  
“What do you think? You think I wanted to get the shit best out of me so that I could be used like a fucking prostitute?!” I hissed.  
“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant did you volunteer to be the distraction?”  
“No, I didn’t.”  
“Why did you do it?”  
“I didn’t have a choice.” I frowned. “My dad ran out and I’ve got sisters. We needed the money. I needed the compensation.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.”  
“It’s my army.” He argued.  
“No, it’s your mother’s army. But when this all happened, it was your father’s army. Your mother disposed of my position immediately. Let me choose what I wanted to do.”  
“Kill people with your cheekbones?” He asked, smiling.  
“Yes,” I smiled back.  
“Can I ask a personal question?”  
“Yeah, I think it’s fair, considering I went through your panties.”  
“Top or bottom?”  
“Tsk, tsk, Harry. Trying to get in my pants already?” I asked. “I haven’t bottomed for anyone since...my stint of prostitution. I top.”  
“I prefer to bottom. So honestly, I’m trying to get you in my pants.”  
I laughed harder than I meant to. “We’ll see, Harry. We’ll see.”  
“That’s not a no.”  
“It is not a no. I’ve called you Pretty more than a dozen times, I’m sure.”  
“No one’s ever called me pretty before.”  
“Didn’t Grimshaw harass you? I imagine he would’ve.”  
“No. He said that my ass needed work, but I had let’s for days and a mouth for dicks.”  
I blinked. “Wow, that’s not...alright then.”  
Someone knocked on the door.  
“We’ve got Grimshaw for you, Sir Tomlinson. We’ve confiscated his computer and we’ve got him in the dungeon.”  
“This place has a dungeon?! Awesome.” I grabbed my sword. “Come on, Harry.”  
“Me?!”  
“Harry, I’m not leaving you. Do you know how dangerous that is?!”  
“But...Grimshaw.”  
“He won’t be able to hurt you, darling.” I soothed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s alright.”  
“But...”  
“I promise. I won’t let him hurt you. I just need to ask why he did it and who had access to whatever he recorded. That’s it. Then it’s over.”  
“Then it’s over?”  
“Then it’s over.” I nodded, pulling him out of the room carefully.  
We followed whoever to the dungeon where Grimshaw sat in chains.  
“What’s this about then, Harry, Love? Having a laugh at my expense?” He asked.  
“Don’t talk to him, talk to me.” I snapped, standing in front of him. “Why did you have a camera in his room?”  
“You’re the replacement? Interesting.”  
“I want an answer.”  
“To see him naked.”  
“And who else has the recordings.”  
“No one. I’m not that stupid to give out those videos.” He snorted. “There is a lovely one of him getting off from this morning. Just before he plugged himself up.”  
I slapped him and drew my sword. “Harry, look away.”  
“What?!”  
“Harry, don’t look. Don’t watch this.”  
He looked at me. “What are you going to do?”  
“Harry, turn around, please.”  
“Are you going to kill him?”  
“Yes. I am.” I looked him in the eyes. “Turn around and cover your ears, okay?”  
He did as I said, covering his ears and turning around.  
“By the authority given to me by Queen Anne, for the honor of the prince, you’ve been sentenced to death.” I swung my sword, despite his protests and then it was quiet. I rinsed off my sword and dried it before being careful to touch Harry.  
“Over?”  
“Over.” I nodded. “Don’t look back, alright? Take this.” I handed him the computer and the phone.  
His hands shook, but he took them and let me guide him back to his room.  
We got back and I locked the door before taking the computer.  
“I’ve found them.” I looked at him.  
“How many?”  
“Looks like a lot.”  
“How far back?”  
“About a month, if the dates are correct.” I looked at him.  
“Get did of them.”  
“I will. I will.” I promised, deleting them and wiping the computer before handing it over. “Do you want to smash it?”  
“What?”  
“I can, if you’d like. Thought it might make you feel better. Can even use my sword, if you promise to be careful.”  
“Why do you even have a sword? Shouldn’t you have a gun?”  
“Swords take skill. Any moron can shoot a gun.”  
He threw the computer on the ground a few times before using my sword to destroy it.  
I was checking the phone for anything suspicious, when he started crying. “What’s wrong?”  
“Why would anyone do that?! What did I do to him?! Why did he do that?!”  
I took the sword and put it away before guiding him to the bed. “Relax,”  
“Sir Tomlinson-”  
“Louis,” I corrected, softly. “You can call me Louis.”  
“Louis, why did he do this to me?! What have I done?!”  
“Nothing, Harry. Nothing. He was just...evil. But he’s gone now. He can’t hurt you anymore.”  
He hugged me to him tightly and cried into my chest.  
I froze in place, but didn’t shove him off.  
“Oh. Um. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I’ll get used to it.” I laughed. “Why don’t you take a nap or something before dinner?”  
“I’m not tired.”  
“Well, then we can go over rules.”  
“Fine.”  
“You stay in my line of sight or I kill everyone in a fifty meter radius.”  
“What?! How does that make sense?”  
“It doesn’t have to make sense. They’re my rules.” I snorted. “You need permission to leave this castle. From me.”  
“Why? You’re coming with me everywhere I go!”  
“Because I want to have a plan of action in case anything goes wrong. I can only think of three places I would say you couldn’t go. And you wouldn’t ask to go to them anyway. I just want to plan ahead. I want to have an exit strategy.”  
“Fine.”  
“Lastly, we share a bed. I have to keep eyes on you at all times. No hook ups. No sex.”  
“What?! Why not?!”  
“If you’re good, I’ll reward you.”  
“What?”  
“Harry, you blush when I look in your direction. So infer what I mean when I say that if you are good and do as you’re told, I’ll reward you.”  
“Reward me?”  
“That’s right.”  
“So...if I behave at dinner...can we make out?”  
“Sure, if that’s what you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry’s POV

I followed Louis to the dining room and took the seat next to my mother that he directed me to.  
He sat on my right and Gemma sat across from me.  
“Harry! You’re not late for dinner!”  
“No, Mum. I’m not.” I flushed.  
“I like Tomlinson already.”  
Louis laughed. “Well, I think I may have gotten through to him.”  
“It’s about time that someone did.” Gemma snorted.  
I opened my mouth to snap at her, but I closed it quickly.  
My sister raised an eyebrow. “Nothing to say back?”  
“No,”  
“We’re definitely keeping him.” My mother smiled.  
“He’s nicer to me than Grimshaw was.”  
“What happened to Grimshaw by the way?” Gemma’s guard, Sam, asked.  
“That depends on whether or not you want the truth.” Louis quirked an eyebrow up at him. “It isn’t pretty.”  
“What happened to Nick, Tommo?” Sam asked again.  
“I cut his head off.” He answered. “He violated the privacy of the royal family, harassed and tried to humiliate Harry.” He said simply. “I executed him. I won’t get into the details, but...It’s what he deserved.”  
I sipped my water quietly.  
“I apologize for my harsh tone, but this is not a job that I take lightly and I will not allow the prince to have his life ruined because of an idiot.” Louis snapped.  
“Thank you.” My mum said quietly. “I appreciate that. I feel like for the first time I can breathe. My boy is finally safe.”  
“Mum,” I whined a bit.  
“She cried when I said I’d keep Sam.” Gemma kicked my foot. “It’s a big deal for her.”  
“Fine.” I sighed.  
Louis put his hand on my thigh and rubbed his thumb back and forth for a bit.  
Sam and Louis chatted a bit and I talked with Gemma about her suitors.  
I wanted to immediately go back to my room, but Louis was still chatting with the other guards so I stayed and talked with everyone.  
“Haven’t seen this much of you in a really long time.” Gemma tucked my hair behind my ear.  
“Yeah. Louis doesn’t care that I’m gay. And he told me that I have the right to be pretty if it makes me happy.”  
“He’s right. Just don’t steal my tiara.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Harry, ready?” Louis asked.  
I stood up and followed him to my room.  
“Go get ready for bed, yeah? Change into what makes you comfortable. And I mean actually comfortable. Not something you feel like you have to wear because I’m here. I don’t care. I sleep in my boxers. Deal with it.”  
I nodded and grabbed some clothes before slipping into the bathroom. I changed and returned to see Louis waiting, just in his boxers. “Wow.”  
He looked me up and down for a second. “You look so pretty like this.”  
I flushed, playing with the hem of my sweatshirt. “You like it?”  
“I do.”  
“Um,”  
“What is it, princess?”  
“Was I...um...” I cleared my throat. “Was I good?”  
“Yes, you were very good. I’m assuming that’s your polite way of reminding me that I owe you a reward.”  
“Wanted to know if I’d earned it.”  
“You definitely did.” He smiled. “You ever properly made out with anyone before?”  
“Um, I think? My best friend and I kind of taught each other how to kiss...”  
He laughed. “You’re cute.”  
I hummed quietly, gasping when he kissed me.  
He slipped his tongue into my mouth and gripped my hips. He easily dominated the kiss and I couldn’t care less.  
I slipped my hand into his hair and used it to pull him in more. I broke the kiss for a second, panting. “Can I suck you off?”  
He opened his eyes to look at me. “No, Harry. Haven’t earned that yet,”  
I whined. “How can I earn it then?”  
“Be good for me, princess. I’ll tell you when you’ve earned something else.” He tucked my hair behind my ear. “Now, off to bed.” He moved away from me.  
“Louis!” I complained.  
“Harry, is this how you think you’ll earn it?” He asked.  
“No.” I mumbled, climbing into bed. “Hey, um, I should tell you this now...I’m a cuddly sleeper. Always have been. So I might...but you can do like a pillow barrier or something. That’s what Niall does because he’s not a cuddly sleeper unless it’s a bird he’s boned.”  
“Niall the mate you learned how to kiss with?”  
“Yeah,”  
He hummed. “Big spoon or little spoon?”  
“I like to be the little spoon.” I said quietly, my face heating up.  
“Alright then, come on.” He climbed into the bed and extended his arm so I could curl into him.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, princess.”

~~~

I woke up in the middle of the night to Louis yelling. I sat up to find him with a blade at a blonde man’s throat. “Louis, that’s Niall. He’s not here to hurt me.”  
Louis lowered his blade. “I’ll let it slip this time, but next time, I slit your throat.” He Let got of Niall.  
Niall looked at me. “What the fuck, Hazza?!”  
“Ni, this is Sir Tomlinson. Sir Tomlinson, Niall Horan.”  
“You’re shitting me. Your new toy is the dark knight?”  
“I’m not his toy. I’m his guard.”  
“The dark night?! Warn a guy, Hazza.”  
“I would’ve if I’d known you’d be sneaking into my room!”  
“I’m serious, Horan. It happens again and I’ll fucking cut your head off.”  
“So what happened to Grimshaw?”  
“I cut his head off.” Louis answered.  
“What?!”  
“Ni, that bear had a camera in it.” I looked at him. “He was recording me for like a month.”  
“What a creep. Good riddance.”  
“Why are you here?” Louis asked.  
“To see my boy.”  
“You should go.” He hissed.  
“It’s just Niall.” I sighed. “Louis, please? Let him chat for a bit.”  
“I want to know how he got in here first.”  
“He lives here. Works in the kitchen. He’s got a key.”  
“I’ll be needing that, Niall.” He held out his hand. “Now,”  
Niall handed it over.  
“Does anyone else have a key?”  
“Just my mum and Gemma.”  
“Good.” He praised. “Niall, you can stay for a bit, but Harry has a long day ahead of him. He needs his rest.”  
“Yeah, whatever.” He snorted. “You can go now.”  
Louis looked at me.  
“Niall, he stays. I have to be in his line of sight. Always,” I locked eyes with Louis and he nodded.  
“Why?” Niall asked.  
“Because Ni, it’s the rules. Let it go. I’m not going to get in trouble because of you.”  
Louis smirked and ruffled my hair. “Thank you, princess.”  
“You bloody like your guard.” Niall groaned.  
“SHUT UP.” I hissed.  
“It’s obvious!”  
“Shut the fuck up, right now. I’ll let him cut your head off.”  
“No, no, Niall. Please, continue.” Louis sat on the bed, legs crossed.  
“He looks at you like you’ve hung the moon or some shit.”  
“I do not!”  
“What color are his eyes?”  
“Blue.”  
“What color are Zayn’s eyes?”  
“Um...green?”  
“No, they’re not.” He snorted. “You’ve know Zayn for years. But you don’t know his eyes the way you know Tommo’s.”  
“Lou is different. Alright, Ni. Just leave me alone.”  
“Come here, Harry. Come sit in my lap and be good for me.”  
“I can sit in your lap?”  
“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Lou laughed. “I know you’re a cuddly sleeper so maybe it’ll knock you out early.”  
I crawled into his lap and rested against his chest. “Thank you.”  
“You’re sitting in his lap in a sweater and panties no doubt.”  
“Why do you know that he’s wearing panties?” Louis asked, wrapping an arm around me.  
“Who do you think had to go and buy them? It’s not like he could dare do it himself.” Niall laughed. “I bought everything in that drawer. I buy him a new pair every year for his birthday and Christmas. He likes them.” He shrugged.  
“That’s very sweet of you.”  
“Give him a pair and his face fucking lights up.”  
“Ni, please stop.”  
“Hey, it’s okay. Yeah?” Louis rubbed my side. “It’s alright. If we’re doing this, I’m gonna find out anyway.”  
“Yeah,” I hummed.  
“Hazza,” Niall pokes my knee. “No bun tonight?”  
“No, didn’t feel like it when we went to bed. Do now though. Can you-”  
“Grab your favorite ribbon? Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

Louis’ POV

I watched Niall easily move through the room.  
He turned, catching my eyes on him. “Relax, Tommo. You’ll learn soon enough.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Besides, Hazza and I talked about it. Us dating would be a disaster.”  
“I don’t-”  
“Shut up, Tommo. You’re an open book.”  
I glared at him.  
“You like me.” Harry teased.  
“Is that a problem?”  
“No. Just clarifying.”  
“Harry likes pink. If I know my boy, and I do, he’s definitely wearing pink panties right fucking now.” Niall put a pair of pink fuzzy socks next to Harry along with a pale pink ribbon.  
“Want me to braid it?” I asked, running a hand through his long hair.  
“You can braid?!”  
“I have lots of sisters. I’ve had quite a bit of practice. I’m quite good, actually.”  
“Tommo can braid?!” Niall looked amused.  
“How did you learn about my nickname?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Z mentions you sometimes.”  
Harry froze. “That Tommo is...my Tommo?”  
“What? I don’t understand.”  
“Zayn. He’s a friend of ours. Zayn Malik.”  
“Oh.” I cleared my throat. “So I gather you’ve heard some things.”  
“Heard lots,” Niall mumbled.  
Harry picked at the lint of his sweater.  
“What is it then?”  
“Emotionally unavailable, distant, childish, controlling.” Niall rattled off easily.  
“Zayn mention that he started sleeping with someone else while we were together?” I asked.  
Harry and Niall exchanged looks and shook their heads.  
“Of course not. I also assume he didn’t tell you he was arrested seventeen times when we were dating and that I’d just come back from war. With the worst assignment ever.” I chided. “No? Course not. Because then it wouldn’t have been about us not working. It would’ve been all me at fault. Of course.”  
Harry leaned into me. “We didn’t know.”  
I set my jaw and didn’t answer.  
“Lou, don’t be mad.”  
“I’m not mad. I just don’t have anything to say on the matter. It’s done. Over.”  
“At least not everything Zayn told us was bad.” Niall shrugged. “Told us you fuck like a champ.”  
Harry cringed in my lap and I rubbed a soothing circle on his hip.  
“So how are you alright with this situation, Niall? Seeing as you clearly know some things about me.”  
“Because Zayn was upset and drunk when he said those things. And that Tommo would never look at Harry the way you do.”  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
“You can’t see it? He’s soft on you, Hazza. You’re sitting in his lap. He took Grimshaw’s head off for what he did to you. He’s unhappy that I know my way around your room so well.”  
“It’s been a day. He can’t have gone soft on me already.”  
“Yeah? The Dark Knight is rubbing a circle on your hip to soothe you. Sounds like such a hardass. Especially with all the shit you give your guards.”  
“I’ll cut your head off, Horan.” I snapped. “I’m not here to be the Dark Knight, am I? I’m here to protect him. So what if I’m a little soft on him. I’m sure I’m not the only one his giant eyes soften.”  
"No one is immune to the eyes. Doe eyes, we call 'em. Even got Liam to go on a blind date."  
"Ni," Harry shook his head.  
"He wouldn't be getting married to Zayn if you hadn't set 'em up."  
My grip tightened on his waist, but I didn't comment.  
"You tell him about Mitch?"  
"NIALL." Harry hissed. "We met today. He's already seen my panties. Can we just leave it be, please?"  
"Who is Mitch?"  
"Ex of your boy. Fun fellow. He's quite the handsy drunk."  
"Niall, please."  
"Admit you fancy him and I'll stop."  
"FINE. FINE. I fancy him. Please stop it." Harry whined. "Niall, please, it has been less than twenty four hours and now he's going to hate me."  
"No, princess, I don't hate you. Just curious."  
"Why? I'm not your boyfriend."  
"Yet, princess. Don't get snippy."  
"You don't want to date me. You want to keep me in line."  
"Don't tell me what I do and do not want." I hissed. "You are not in charge here."  
His breathing hitched. "What do you want then, Tomlinson?"  
"I want you to stop making assumptions about me. If you have questions, ask them. Otherwise, don't speak."  
"Um. This is...yeah, I'm gonna go now." Niall excused himself.  
I pushed Harry out of my lap and got up to lock the door. “Get some rest princess.”  
“Louis...” he flushed, clearing his throat.  
“Yes?”  
“Could you...um...” he shook his hair out and pulled on his fuzzy socks. “Forget it.”  
“If you want something, ask nicely.”  
“Could you...um. Would you please braid my hair?” He asked, his blush spreading down his neck.  
“That’s what has you all flustered?”  
“I...uh. I have...I like...”  
I waited patiently for Harry to come out with it.  
“Likeitwhenmyhairisplayedwith.”  
“You’ve got a hair kink, darling?” I asked, tugging on his curls a bit.  
“Fuck, yeah.”  
“Language, princess.” I scolded. “But I’ll braid it. Since you asked so nicely.”  
“Thank you, Daddy.”  
I smirked when he froze.  
“Oh my God.” He groaned, putting his face in his hands.  
“You act like I didn’t already see that coming.” I rolled my eyes.  
“I’ve known you one fucking day and I just...I have given you more personal information than I know about myself.” He sighed.  
“Didn’t know that you had a daddy kink? Really?” I snorted. “Think you can be good while daddy braids your pretty hair for you, baby?”  
Harry chewed on his lip and nodded.  
“Words, princess.”  
“Yes, Daddy.” He muttered, his eyes glassy.  
“Got yourself wound up,” I laughed, grabbing his ribbon.  
“Sorry, Daddy.”  
“It’s alright, princess.” I soothed, braiding his hair quickly. “There we are,” I tied the ribbon at the end.  
“Thank you, Daddy.”  
“Time for bed,”  
He made a sound of protest, but stopped almost immediately. “Okay,”  
I shut the lights off and climbed into bed.  
He snuggled into me and buried his face in my chest.  
The prince of the bloody kingdom wants to call me daddy. This job will be fun after all.  
I woke up to find curls in my mouth and a knock at the door.  
"Yes? What is it?" I asked, answering the door.  
"Um, Prince Harry was supposed to have a, um, fitting." Zayn looked at me. "Are you...are you in your boxers?!" He shoved past me. "Harry! You little shit."  
I grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him against the wall. "Don't. Touch. Him."  
"Lou?!" Harry yelled. "What are you doing?! Let him go."  
"Fine." I moved away to let him fall on the floor. "You touch him and I'll cut your head off. But not here. In front of your fiance."  
"Lou! Jesus, Z, shit, I'm sorry. He won't-"  
"Hey, I don't work for you and if he lunges at you, it is my duty to cut his head off." I snapped.  
Zayn glared at us both. "Are you in panties, Harry? Were you in bed with him?!"  
"You want to talk about who was in bed with who? Because you slept with someone else. And I was..."  
"You. Were. What?"  
"I was going to fucking propose to you, shit head." I hissed.  
"What?!" They both looked at me.  
"Yeah, go to hell. Get out so we can get changed so that you can do this damn fitting."  
"I'm not leaving you two to...God knows what."  
"Yeah, uh, Zayn, I've got a temper and a sword so fuck off." I shoved him and slammed the door. I grabbed some clean clothes and started getting dressed.  
Harry didn't move from his spot on the bed.  
"Harry, you need to get dressed."  
He stared at me with big eyes.  
"Harry," I sighed. "Now please."  
"Lou." He chewed on his lip.  
"Princess," I tugged on his curls a bit. "Get dressed for daddy and we can talk about all this later."  
His eyes went a little dark.  
"Can you do that for daddy?"  
"Yes, daddy, wanna be good." he chewed on his lip.  
"I'm sure you will be, princess. Just get dressed for me." I let go of his hair.  
He hummed and got dressed in tight jeans and a sheer shirt. "You like, daddy?"  
"You look gorgeous, princess." I grabbed my sword and then pulled him out of the room.  
"It's about fucking time." Zayn snapped. "I don't have all day."  
"You work for him, you know that, right?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"We'll see."  
I smacked him on the back of the head. "Enough."  
"What are you even doing in the palace?! With him?!"  
"Protecting him."  
"I should've fucking known when they said his new personal guard killed Grimshaw. I mean, the guy was a creep, but still."  
"He disrespected the prince. He had to die."  
"And you don't disrespect the prince?"  
"Zayn, shut up." Harry snapped. "You don't make decisions for me."  
"Of course not, that would be your mommy."  
Harry went to hit Zayn, but I held up a hand.  
"Princess," I warned.  
"Did you just call him princess? God, gross." Zayn complained.  
"You know what's really gross? Watching Liam balls deep in you while you're moaning like a porn star on our shared bed."  
"Why did you cheat on him?" Harry asked.  
"Because he's a fucking little bitch and wouldn't stop complaining about the God damn war. Wouldn't bottom. Wouldn't let me meet any of his friends."  
"I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FUCKING FRIENDS. I WAS A LITTLE BUSY GETTING MY ASS BEAT AND GETTING USED."  
"What?"  
"You never wanted to fucking listen to me about the fucking war."  
"You never said-"  
"You didn't want to hear it. But that's fine. I trusted you. Loved you. And then you shit all over everything."  
Zayn took a step towards me and I drew my sword.  
"Fucking try me."  
"Daddy," Harry whined.  
"Harry,"  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy." He tugged on my shirt.  
"Princess, what?" I caved.  
"Daddy, put it down."  
"Princess,"  
"Daddy, please," he tugged on my shirt some more.  
"Princess,"  
"Daddy," he whined, his voice getting even higher.  
"Fine, fine." I put my sword back.  
"Thank you, daddy."  
"I'm going to vomit."  
"Bite me!"  
"Hey, Hazza, how's the-"  
I recognized the man that had been balls deep in Zayn.  
"Z, baby, um, what the fuck?"  
"The knight who killed Grimshaw? Yeah, that's Louis. Liam, this is Louis. Louis, this is Liam. And I'm just trying to give Harry his damn fitting for the stupid ball."  
"What ball?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"The one where Gemma's suitors all come here. Oh, fuck. That means I have to give YOU a fitting too." Zayn muttered. "Fuck, Li,"  
"No. I'm not doing it."  
"Fine, then I'll do his fitting and probably will accidentally touch his balls and then his dick and-"  
"Alright, alright, for fuck's sake." Liam caved. "I'll do it. Just...fine."  
"I'll just wear something that I already have."  
Zayn smacked me. "You can't. This is a ball. Like a literal ball. You are supposed to be Harry's date, you fuck. You have to look presentable."  
"Why am I his date?"  
"Don't be." Harry snapped. "Just wear your stupid clothes and swing your sword around like a damn idiot. While you're at it, suck your own dick and stop calling me princess."  
"Hey, would you calm down? I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I didn't know you needed a date."  
"I don't need a date because half of the suitors are going to be gay and are going to hit on me and they always do, but their families send them anyway to meet Gemma and I'm going to get groped by-"  
"If anyone touches you, I'll cut their head off."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's your response to everything."  
"Yeah, well," I grabbed Harry by the waist. "If anyone touches you, I'll actually kill them. Now you're going to be good and still for your fitting. You're not going to fight him at all, okay, baby?"  
He nodded.  
"Alright, Liam, let's get this over with." I made eye contact with the man.  
He rolled his eyes, but complied.  
“Hazza,” Zayn looked at him. “You know that your mother finds Lou to be of high honor and he’s definitely got status. Doesn’t that make him...”  
“I don’t know, Z. And I don’t want you to ruin anything by asking around.”  
“I’m not. I’m just saying. Clearly you two have something going on.”  
“We kissed like twice.” Harry snorted. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”  
“Yeah, well, I know you. Just remember that.”  
“I’m not sure how I feel about this conversation.”  
“Babe,” Liam cleared his throat. “Is this one of those things that we have to show up for?”  
“No, but there will eventually be things we have to go to.” Zayn answered. “But we’re going to this ball.”  
“We are?”  
“Yes. It’s Gemma! She might pick her suitor. Or you know, marry her guard or something. We have to see what happens.”  
Liam looked unhappy with having to go, but just hummed in agreement anyway. “If that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll do.”  
“Pansy.” I mumbled.  
“First of all, Lewis, I would watch that mouth because I could easily stab you in the balls. Second of all, he gets to win most arguements because he’s gonna let me marry him.”  
“Sap.” Zayn complained, blushing and grinning.  
“You love it.”  
“Do I?” Zayn teased. “Maybe I’m only marrying you for the status I’ll gain. Mmm. Married to a political advisor.”  
“As long as you marry me.” Liam laughed.  
I found Harry staring longingly between them. "Baby,"  
Harry flushed. "Sorry."  
"You don't have to apologize, baby. You can be honest with what you want."  
"You're soft for him!" Zayn looked at me.  
"I have not!"  
"You never looked at me like that."  
"Never walked in on him letting some other guy fuck him into oblivion either." I muttered.  
"He likes you, Hazza. Just...Don't ruin him,"  
"I'm not gonna-"  
"Not you!" Zayn interrupted me. "YOU." He pointed to Harry. "I like...fucked him up, apparently. After the war apparently fucked him up. So if you play with him, I'll cut your head off."  
Liam raised an eyebrow.  
I put my sword at his throat. "If you fuck up and hurt him, I'll cut your head off."  
"Jesus,"  
"I'm not gonna ruin him." Harry pouted.  
"Of course not, baby. I know that." I reached over to scratch at his scalp.  
"Stop it."  
"Are we done yet?" I asked.  
"Almost, Jesus. What's your hurry?"  
"Princesses to snog, Liam, obviously."  
Harry paled considerably.  
"Harry, you're the princess." I rolled my eyes.  
"Oh." He turned red, squirming. "Want you."  
"Harry, you cannot be getting a fucking boner right now. I'm trying to do your inseam."  
"Well, hurry the fuck up."  
"I want you to know that I've also been trained with swords and if you do not remove yours from my throat, I will use mine to cut off your genitals." Liam snapped.  
"Why do you have sword training?"  
"Hazza, did you not explain how you know Liam? Does he know that you set us up? Unknowingly, of course, but."  
"No, he did not. I don't know how any of you know each other. The only thing that I know is that Harry set you guys up."  
"Liam and Harry are proper mates. Met in school. Not as close as Harry and Niall of course," Zayn snorted. "I know for sure that they taught each other how to kiss and they definitely fucked."  
"We did not fuck!" Harry shoved his friend back.  
"Made love, whatever."  
"Gross! We never made love. We kissed when we were like, fourteen. Let it go already."  
"How many times?"  
"What?" He looked at me.  
"I said how many times." I looked at him.  
"I didn't count."  
"So more than once."  
"They dated for like-"  
Harry kicked Zayn. "Could you fucking not?"  
"Baby girl," I snapped.  
"What?!"  
"First of all, watch your tone. Second of all, watch your language. Third of all, lying to me?"  
"I didn't lie! I just...didn't tell you." He crossed his arms.  
"Which, is a lie by omission, baby. So you lied to me."  
"Lou, no, I didn't."  
"What was that, baby?"  
"Sorry, Daddy."  
"You have a daddy kink?!" Zayn looked at Harry.  
"You've got a pain kink, who are you to talk?" I snorted.  
"Out of all the kinks, that's the one you pick?" Liam laughed. "Breath play, bondage, and-"  
"Liam, hi, shut the fuck up." Zayn shoved him. "What about Harry's kinks? We gonna talk about those?"  
"Why do you know his kinks?"  
"Because Niall-"  
"Zayn! If you want to marry Liam and still have a tongue, shut the fuck up."  
I stepped over to Harry and grabbed a fistful of his curls, tugging. "Want to rethink your words, baby?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Mhmm. So, Niall what?"  
"Introduced him to porn."  
"Harry," I tugged a little harder on his hair.  
"Mmm...yes, daddy?"  
"What else did Niall teach you, hmm?"  
"Take me back to my room and maybe I'll show you, daddy."  
"I'm sorry, baby, but it sounded like you forgot who is in charge here." I used his hair to pull him up to stand. "You've got a breakfast to be at."  
"Louis!"  
"Walk. Now."  
"What?! Come on. That's not fair."  
"Mhmm. Neither is lying. Could've been a good boy, Harry."  
"Want you." He whined.  
"Should've been good." I shrugged.  
"Okay, if he cums in my office, I'll take your sword and melt it into a paper weight." Zayn snapped.  
I rolled my eyes. "Harry, come on."  
He grumbled, but got up and followed me out of the room. "Daddy, Lou, Lou, we can't. I can't." He tugged on my sleeve.  
"Why not?"  
"Because...hard. I can't just...go to breakfast hard."  
"Well, you better calm down then."  
"Stop pulling on my hair and maybe I could." He hissed.  
"You are pushing it, love."  
"You are pushing it!" he shoved me. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to marry Zayn?! Why do you keep playing with me?! It's not fair! You're confusing! I thought you liked me! UGH!"  
I grabbed his waist. "Hey, shhh, Haz, relax. I do like you."  
"Why did you lie to me?"  
"Because I thought it was a conversation that you and I would have privately, without Niall. I didn't exactly anticipate Zayn being at the door when we woke up."  
"So?!"  
"So I was planning on having the discussion today. But apparently that's not how things are working out." I stroked his hair. "Alright, let's go back to your room." I tugged him along.  
"What?"  
"Gonna get you off, my love." I promised.  
"Are we going to talk?"  
"After."  
"After what?"  
"After I eat you out. Niall ever show you that?"  
"No."  
"Good."  
“We were kids. It was just quick hand jobs and making out. We only started dating to begin with because people were making fun of me for being gay and Niall was popular so he wanted to put a stop to it.” Harry whined. “I don’t even think we dated longer than a month. Was mostly just us holding hands and being friends.”  
I hummed. “So Niall got to touch your pretty little cock?”  
“Well, yeah,”  
“No touching for you, love.” I pushed him onto the bed. “Do I have to tie you up or can you be good?”  
“I don’t know,”  
I stripped him of his clothes and knelt between his legs. “Do you want to be tied up?”  
“I don’t know. Niall’s the only person who ever dated me! Do you know how hard it is to date when your parents run the country?! My parents could literally sentence them to death. We never got past hand jobs because we weren’t really...you know.”  
“I’ll leave you be for now, but I’ll tie you up if I have to.” I sucked a hickey into his collar bone before licking my way down his body.  
“Fuck,”  
“Not today, baby,” I answered, bypassing his dick to get a good look at his clenching hole. “Ever let anyone ever see you like this, princess?”  
“No,” He squirmed, trying to close his legs.  
“Don’t shy from me, princess. So beautiful and unused.”  
“It’s not-”  
“It’s different when it’s someone else.” I snorted. “Your virgin hole.” I licked a thick stripe across his opening and was rewarded by Harry practically writing under me.  
“Daddy,”  
“I know, I know.”  
"Daddy, please, please, please," he tugged on my hair. "Please, please, please,"  
"It's okay, princess." I muttered, lapping at his pretty hole. "Taste so sweet,"  
"Please, fuck, fuck, please,"  
"What do you want, baby?"  
"I...god...I don't know. I just..."  
I nipped at his rim and he mewled. "God, princess," I groaned. "Gonna rim you so good, baby. You're gonna come hard for Daddy."  
"Daddy, please,"  
"Just relax," I rubbed my thumb against his thigh.  
"I just...different." I licked into his walls and flicked my tongue a few times.  
"Fuck!"  
"You want to ride Daddy's face?"  
"Fuck, God, yes," he ground down against my tongue.  
"Please, please, more, want it." he whimpered. "Please, please, please."  
I fucked him in and out with my tongue.  
"Gonna cum," He whimpered.  
"Already?" I asked, biting at his rim.  
"Can't help it. Fuck, Daddy, please, please, please,"  
I used my thumbs to pull him apart and put him further on display. "So pretty for me, princess." I went back to tongue-fucking him, thrusting deeper and getting sloppier.  
He screamed my name, clenching around my tongue.  
I fucked him through it and when he relaxed on the bed, I moved away from him. "How are you doing, baby?"  
"Fuck...that was...fuck..." he looked at me, eyes glassy.  
"You alright, baby?" I asked, leaning over him.  
"Wanna suck you."  
"Baby..."  
"Let me suck you."  
"You don't have to."  
"Want to. Please? Gonna teach me to be good and take your cock?"  
"Not right now, love." I pet his hair. "Just get some rest. I'm gonna clean you up."  
"I've given a blow job before. For fuck's sake." He snapped.  
"To who?!" I hissed.  
"Mitch."  
My eyes narrowed.  
"Are you going to put your dick in my mouth or do you need a tampon?" he hissed.  
I raised an eyebrow. "That tone? You want to take that tone with me?" I got up.  
"Lou!"  
"What?"  
"Let me get you off."  
"I'll do it my damn self." I snapped. "Go take a shower so I can take care of this."  
"Are you made because I asked if you needed a tampon or that I've given a blow job before?"  
"Honestly, a bit of both."  
"So your great plan of revenge is to jack yourself off while I take a shower and finger myself?"  
"I'm not giving you what you want. I just wanted a cloth to clean you up. God," I ran a hand through my hair. "Just because you're a prince and everyone gives you whatever the fuck you want does not mean that you can do whatever you want without consequence."  
Harry's eyebrow quirked up. "Wait, you're actually annoyed with me?!"  
"Get in the shower, Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

I sat at the table next to Louis, poking at my food.  
"Stop pouting and eat, Harry." Louis looked at me.  
"Sorry," I sighed.  
"What are you pouting about, little brother?" Gemma snorted. "Someone finally tell you no?"  
"Who are you to talk?!" I snapped.  
"Uh, you do know that I have to marry someone that I don't even get to choose?"  
"You get your pick of suitors." I rolled my eyes.  
"Right, because I was to marry some snotty prince."  
"You-"  
"Harry, enough." Louis frowned at me. "Don't sass your sister."  
I frowned, but didn't respond.  
"Mum said to remind you that you've got duties to attend to after this. You need to go and see her."  
"Okay,"  
"And you better have gone to your fitting. Zayn's going to have a heart attack if you show up in something he didn't tailor."  
"I went to my fitting. I've got my final one tomorrow morning before any of the suitors arrive."  
"Please make sure to tell me which ones hit on you. I'm not keen on marrying someone who'd rather bang my brother."  
"I will."  
I tended. "Actually, I'll just have someone show them the door. Or you know, take off their heads."  
Gemma snorted. "I cannot wait."  
"I can." I chewed on my lip. "You're going to leave. It isn't fair."  
"I'd like to be able to stay...you know? Pick a suitor that's not next in line for the throne of their own country. That would allow me to stay."  
Sam put his hand on her shoulder.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Are you...you know?"  
"Harry," Louis cleared his throat. "I'll fill you in later, alright?" he rubbed his thumb back and forth across my thigh.  
"It's fine, Tommo. He's my brother. He can ask me whatever he wants. No, Harry, we're not sleeping together. It's too risky. Can you imagine the backlash if an accident happened? Or when I wed?"  
"But...what's the point of royalty if we can't do whatever we want?!" I frowned. "That's not fair."  
"I know, but one of us has to marry into another family. We can't both marry knights."  
"What's wrong with knights? Who says you have to be the one?"  
"Haz, sweetheart, darling brother of mine," she laughed. "You're sweet, but you cannot produce an heir unless you suddenly want to have sex with women."  
"I mean...I can...I don't have to like it."  
"Harry, no, you can't." Gemma shook her head. "You could be killed outside of our kingdom for being gay. You know that. You can't leave."  
"Who says I won't get killed here?"  
"You want to take a look at Tommo and ask that again?"  
"Honestly, the second I said it, I knew better." I admitted. "But...it's not fair. Can he like...go with you? He is a highly vetted fighter. He has a history of protecting you."  
"I can't sleep with someone other than the man that I marry. Harry, that would be a disaster."  
"Well," I crossed my arms.  
"Very sweet of you, princess." Louis ran a hand through my hair.  
"Can't you do something?!" I looked at him.  
"I wish I could, love." His voice was soft and sympathetic.  
"Lou,"  
"I know, love. I know, I miss my sisters and you'll miss your sister. It'll be alright."  
"Not if she's forever away!"  
"Shhh, I promise it really will be fine. I'll vet all of the suitors myself." he soothed. "Do you trust me, princess?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"I won't let anything happen to your sister. Neither will Sam. You know that, don't you?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"And I'll make sure it's clear that the two of you are allowed to visit."  
"Lou, you don't have any power to make a demand."  
"Um, that's not quite true."  
"Harry," Gemma laughed. "Tommo is the Dark Knight. He's been sent all over the world. After Mum took over, he pretty much led the army into battle."  
"Well, then Louis has the makings of a suitor."  
"If you even suggest that I marry your boyfriend, I might vomit."  
"Why? What's wrong with the situation?! You two wed. You stay here. Sam stays here. I stay here."  
"Harry, one of us stays and one of us leaves. That is how it has to be. It has to be me. I am leaving. Am I clear?" Gemma glared at me.  
"Alright, easy. He was just trying to find a solution. No need to be rough with him."  
"You're one to talk! He's been pouting all morning!"  
"Yeah, but at least I have a method. Essentially, I'm training him."  
"Gross."  
I looked at Louis. "What?"  
"Don't look at me like that. Your actions have consequences. And I was pretty frustrated with you."  
"Why? I just-"  
"Harry, not now. Not a request."  
I sighed. “I don’t think it’s fair that your mad at me. I wanted to make it up to you because I didn’t tell you things.”  
“Harry, please, Later.”  
I chewed on my lip. “Fine.”  
After we finished eating, Louis tugged me along to see my mother.  
"Mum?"  
"Hello, sweetheart." she smiled. "So, I wanted to talk to you about a few things...first of all, you WILL be on your best behavior for Gemma's ball, won't you?"  
I sighed. "Unfortunately."  
"Ma'am, I'll keep a close eye on him." Louis promised, looking at her and securing his arm around my waist.  
"Good. Harry, now you have a meeting with your proposed advisers. You need to make decisions for the military."  
"But I don't know anything about the military."  
"Yes, but you have someone who does."  
"Right. Dark Knight. Big baddie." I snorted.  
"Speaking of, Louis...I have a surprise for you."  
"Me?" Louis quirked an eyebrow up.  
"Jay," Mum called.  
"Wait...Mum?!" Louis froze.  
I looked between my mom and Louis.  
A petite brunette woman immediately locked eyes with Louis. "Boobear,"  
"Mum,"  
"Louis, go." I shoved him a bit.  
He stepped towards her. "What are you doing here?"  
"I do my research, Tomlinson. You're an invaluable asset. I've been searching for her for years."  
Jay enveloped him in a hug. "Your sisters are here as well."  
"All of them?!"  
"Yes, all of them."  
"I don't understand." He clutched him mother close.  
"It's very clear to me that you won't be disappearing anytime soon, Tomlinson." My mother laughed. "I've been looking for your family since I eliminated your original...position."  
"Are they all alright? The girls? Has the money been-"  
"Louis, more than we could've asked for. How did you get that money?"  
"He's guarding me now." I piped up. "The pay is better and the status is higher and-"  
"Princess, easy." Louis snorted.  
"The queen did say you two were oddly fond of each other." Jay laughed.  
"Oddly?!" I stepped away from Louis. "Um, sorry, Mum."  
"It's alright. Louis is of proper status. If you are fond of each other, it's perfectly alright." Mum laughed. "But there will be the issue of other suitors at the ball."  
Louis' hand immediately went to his sword.  
"Lou! You can't just cut their heads off."  
"It is proper for multiple suitors to pursue him." My mother reminded him. "It will be quite a task to make sure nothing happens."  
"Nothing will happen because Harry doesn't leave my sight. EVER." Louis looked me in the eyes. "Right?"  
"Like you'd let me anyway." I rolled my eyes. "But no, I don't."  
"You underestimate some of the suitors." She sighed.  
"My reputation, hopefully, proceeds me."  
"What reputation?" Jay asked.  
"He's a well known leader in our army." I rushed out.  
"The most well known leader in the army is that Dark Knight."  
"Yeah, that guy...he's...something." Louis scratched the back of his neck.  
"He's ruthless. Must be terrifying in person. I can't imagine what he's like."  
No one said anything for a minute and Jay took in a sharp breath.  
"Boobear, you're the Dark Knight?"  
"Um, maybe?"  
"LOUIS!"  
"What?! It's a job!"  
"Oh my God. I asked you to join the army to help pay for the girls...oh my God. I made you a murderer. Oh my God. I ruined your life, haven't I?"  
"He's never killed anyone that didn't deserve it." I interrupted. "He's a good person."  
"Harry, you don't have to defend me."  
"I want to!"  
"Mum, look, can we talk about this later? Harry has a meeting to be at."  
"I can-"  
"I dare you to say go alone. See how well that goes over with me, love."  
"I was going to say ask for them to convene somewhere where you can watch over me AND talk to your mother."  
"Later, you need my help with this military strategy."  
"I can just-"  
"Besides, I have to watch you. I can't watch you properly if I'm distracted. So this conversation will have to wait until I can lock us in somewhere."  
"You know, I am in the safest place of the entire country, right? This is literally the most secure-"  
"Harry, enough." Louis warned.  
"Fine, fine." I caved.  
"Now, let's go." he demanded. "Listen, Mum, later. After I secure this one."  
I rolled my eyes and let him tug me along to my meeting. "So from what I understand, we're alright on this end," I pointed to a spot on the map. "Which means we need to focus our attention here." I heard a click and I looked up to find a gun pointed at me. "Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "You cannot be serious."  
Louis shoved me aside, sword drawn.  
I looked away and heard a gunshot. I looked back up at Louis, sword still in hand. I looked at the desk to see the adviser's hand on the table along with the gun.  
"Asshole," Louis hissed. "God, I cannot wait to take your fucking head off."  
I noticed he was holding his sword weird. "Were you just shot?!"  
"Yes, Harry, I was in fact just shot." He hissed, keeping his sword pointed at the man missing a hand. "Someone go and get help. Take him down to the dungeon."  
"And get a damn doctor!"  
"It's fine, Harry. Get him out of here first and then worry about it."  
"GO!" I yelled when no one moved.  
People scrambled out of the room.  
"He's an abomination! We can't have a fucking fairy run the country."  
"Harry, turn around." Louis hissed.  
"Louis, no."  
"Harry, now, please,"  
"Oh, what? The Dark Knight is also a fucking fairy?" The man sneered.  
"Harry, turn around."  
The man pulled a knife.  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY WEAPONS?!" I yelled.  
"Who do you think is faster? Me or you?"  
Louis shoved me behind the desk and cursed loudly.  
I tried not to pay attention to anything, but I heard someone scream and I couldn't not look up.  
"Piece of shit traitor." He hissed. "God. I should hang his head up on the wall."  
"You...you..."  
We both looked at Jay, who was standing there with her jaw dropped.  
"So, how much did you see?"  
"Well, saw you cut that guy's HEAD OFF."  
“He tried to shoot Harry. Then he shot me. Then he stabbed me.” Louis snapped. “What was I supposed to do?! Let him kick me too?”  
“Can we get a fucking doctor in here before I cut some fucking heads off?!” I yelled, taking Louis’ sword from him.  
Jay fainted and was caught by a guard to carried her off somewhere.  
“Love, give me that.”  
“No! You are going to shut up and get patched.” I hissed.  
“Give me the sword. Now.” He demanded.  
“No.”  
He raised an eyebrow as a challenge and I reluctantly handed him the sword again.  
“Medical attention, please?” I whined.  
“I will, but I’m not giving up this sword. And you’re staying here.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“Are you alright?”  
“You’re actually asking me that? Now?”  
“Are you going to make me ask again?”  
“Lou, I’m fine. You were shot.” I shook my head.  
“Not anywhere vital. This height different works in my favor.” He laughed. “It’s not bad. Through and through.”  
"YOU GOT SHOT."  
"Love, calm down." He looked at me.  
"THERE'S A KNIFE IN THE BULLET WOUND OF YOUR SHOULDER."  
"Love, relax." He pulled out the knife and dropped it on the desk. "Happy?"  
"NO. YOU GOT SHOT!"  
He pulled me forward and kissed me. "Relax, please," he whispered.  
I frowned. "I want you patched. Yesterday."  
"Silly princess, I wasn't hurt yesterday." He smirked.  
"It isn't funny, Louis!" I snapped.  
"Love, darling, princess, breathe."  
“Calling me love quite a lot today.” I muttered.  
“I like the way you flush when I say it.”  
Eventually a medic showed up and bandaged the wounds which all things considered weren’t that bad.  
“Maybe you shouldn’t do this job, Louis.” I cleared my throat, pacing the floor of my room.  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because I got you shot!”  
“Worth it.” He shrugged. “Besides. I’ve had worse.”  
“First of all, no. Second of all, what?”  
“You want me to leave? Tell me that you don’t want me here.”  
“I don’t want you hurt!”  
“I’m fine. And it was you or me. Frankly, you wouldn’t been shot in the heart, not the shoulder.”  
“You still took a bullet for me!”  
“So?”  
“So?! Lou, you’re not serious, are you? You got shot!!!”  
He yanked my mouth to his and licked his way into my mouth. "Stop it, I'm fine."  
"I can't. Don't like it."  
"Get over it. On second thought, get on your knees."  
I immediately dropped to my knees. "Gonna let me suck you?"  
"Something like that."  
"Gonna fuck my mouth?" I asked, biting my lip and looking up at him.  
"Mhmm, ever let anyone do that to you, baby?"  
I shook my head.  
"Good." He hummed.  
I undid his pants and pulled them to his ankles. "Want it."  
He threaded his fingers in my hair. "Go easy, alright, baby? I decide our pace."  
"Okay, daddy. Want your cock."  
"I know, princess, relax." He rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip.  
I managed to take it into my mouth and suck on it, hallowing my cheeks and making eye contact with him.  
“Jesus, alright, I got it, message received."  
I let go of his thumb and sat on my haunches, licking my lips. "Please?"  
"Damn, just gagging for it, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, well, I'll take it if you don't just give it to me." I muttered.  
"Yeah?"  
I grabbed his hips to still him and licked my way up his shaft.  
"Fuck, alright, fuck," He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me down, finally.  
I took him into my mouth and relaxed my throat before shoving myself down to nuzzle into his pelvis.  
He tightened his grip in my hair. "Fuck," he hissed. "Love your mouth. You look so good like this. Made to do this, aren't you?"  
I hummed and heard his breath hitch. I swallowed around him and his hips bucked.  
"Shit, Harry,"  
I pulled back and swirled my tongue around.  
"Jesus, can you just..." Louis tugged on my hair and started to pull back, but I followed him with my mouth. "God, damn it. Thought you were going to be good for me and let me fuck your mouth."  
I looked up at him again, shoving my face against his pelvis again, stilling.  
"Good girl, so pretty," He tugged on my hair a little. "Ready, princess?" He asked, brushing his thumb against my cheekbone.  
I made a noise of agreement and he hummed.  
"Pinch me if you need to or want to stop, okay?"  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
"I'm not going easy on you, princess."  
I raised an eyebrow in challenge.  
He used my hair to pull me almost completely off before shoving me back down with my face in his crotch. "Fuck,"  
I groaned, watching his face contort.  
"Going to need you to stop that if you don't want me to cum in your mouth soon."  
I moaned around his length and he started thrusting in and out of my mouth earnestly.  
"Princess, fuck." he groaned.  
I tried to exaggerate everything that I could, loving to see him come undone so quickly.  
He pulled me off all the way, earning an obscene popping noise. "You're working really hard to make me lose it."  
I shrugged. "Love your cock, daddy." I purred.  
He shoved me back down and I moaned, nuzzling his pubic hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. So close. Can't believe you took me apart so fast."  
I whimpered, moving a hand to cup myself.  
"Hands behind your back." He tugged sharply on my hair.  
I whimpered again, but did as he said.  
"Hard just from this, aren't you?"  
I groaned. Fuck. Why is this so hot?  
"Gonna be so hard after I finish, aren't you?" He grunted.  
I closed my eyes. Fuck, damn it.  
"Look at me," he demanded. "Want you to look me in the eye."  
I opened my eyes and he came with a slew of curses and my name. I did everything I could to not clench my jaw, instead opting for wrenching my eyes shut as I came in my pants.  
"Open your eyes."  
I looked up at him and pulled off, swallowing and licking my lips.  
"You're too good at that." He tugged on my hair a final time before letting my hair go. "Let's take care of you, yeah?"  
"Um..." I cleared my throat.  
"What? Hush and get on the bed.  
I stood up on wobbly legs and he grabbed my waist.  
"You look fucked out." He laughed.  
I flushed and looked at the floor.  
"You...fuck, Harry, princess, did you come untouched from that?"  
"Sorry."  
"That's amazing, baby. But no more without permission, alright?" He smiled at me softly.  
I yanked him to me, flicking my tongue into his mouth eagerly.  
"You're beautiful, baby."  
"Ruined this pair of panties." I mumbled, flushing more.  
"I'll buy you new ones. Just make a mess in all the ones Niall bought you."  
"Possessive?" I smirked.  
"That a problem?"  
"No...hot."  
“Mmm. We will be having a very long discussion tonight.” He sighed.  
I frowned. “What did I do wrong?”  
“Oh, princess, nothing.” Louis immediately ran a hand through my hair. “Just we need to have the discussion about safety and ground rules and things of such nature. Unless you don’t want to get to the other stuff. Then we don’t have to.”  
“You mean sex? Like real, actual, dick in ass sex?”  
He snorted. “You paint with words, Harry.”  
“And if I want that?”  
“We need to discuss it. What kind of guard would I be if I somehow killed you during sex?”  
I shrugged. “There are much worse ways to die. I’d rather die by your dick than by your sword.”  
He laughed. “Fair enough, but I don’t need a definite answer or anything right this second. Just tonight we should talk about what you’re comfortable with.”  
“I want you to ruin me.”  
“Tonight, Harry, fuck. You’re going to make us both hard. Go take a shower,”  
“Um, would you...” I cleared my throat. “Nevermind.”  
“Harry,” he called. “If you don’t ask, you can’t receive.”  
I gulped. “I just...would you mind taking a bath with me? I’m not trying to seduce you I just...I don’t know. I just want it for some reason.”  
“Want me to wash your hair for you and then braid it, curly?”  
“Would you?”  
“If that’s what you want,”  
“Please, we can use trunks if you-”  
“Harold, I do have self control.” He snorted. “Let’s go.” He grabbed his sword and followed me into the bathroom.  
“You take that thing everywhere.”  
“What if someone busts in here trying to kill you and I need it?” He raised an eyebrow. “It is my weapon of choice.”  
“Your cheekbones are sharper.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” he rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis’ POV

“Um, Mum?” I called, knocking on the door. “Are you up for a visit?”  
“Louis!!!” The door opened and my sisters nearly tackled me.  
“Easy, girls. I’ve got the Prince with me. So don’t break him.” I pulled Harry into the suite. “This is...wow.”  
Jay looked at me. “Hey,”  
“Hi, mum. Sorry you had to see that.”  
“You...you just...you didn’t hesitate.”  
“It was us or them and I stand by my actions. Since the incident, three other advisors confessed to being in talks with the one I...punished. Their only request was that I don’t punish them as well. That’s for traitors, mum.”  
“I can’t believe you got shot.” Harry crossed his arms.  
“Princess, don’t pout.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Princess?” Daisy asked. “He’s a boy.”  
“So? He’s a pretty boy.” I argued.  
“Can I braid your hair?!” She asked. “Please! Louis taught me! I’m good at it!”  
“Sure.” Harry plopped down on the carpet without hesitation, in front of the twins.  
Lottie was watching them carefully, glancing at me.  
“Lottie,” I smiled. “Missed you,”  
“Missed you too. Think you owe Mum a proper chat, yeah? I can watch them.”  
“Not a chance. I’m not leaving. He stays in my line of sight.”  
“I’m not having you leave. Just be far enough away that the twins don’t learn of what you do for...punishment.”  
I hesitated.  
“You haven’t been here long enough to be this fond of him.”  
“Don’t. Don’t start this.”  
She sighed. “Fine. But I can handle this. I promise, just. Don’t be mad...” she pulled a sword from under the bed.  
“You’re shitting me.” I glared at her.  
“Louis, calm down.”  
“Calm down?! You’re wielding a sword!”  
“Relax. I know how to use it. I can protect your little boyfriend.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend. He’s my job.” I hissed. “Give me the sword.”  
“No. I’ve had proper training. I can do enough for you to get across the room to the prince if you need to.”  
I groaned. “Fine. But only because I need to ask mum how the hell this happened.”  
“Louis William Tomlinson,” my mum slapped me on the back of the head.  
“Ow, what?!”  
“You’re going to hurt that poor boy.” She scolded.  
“What?”  
“You just practically yelled that he means nothing to you.”  
“I didn’t say that. I said he’s not my boyfriend. He’s not. We’re not dating. And he is my job.”  
“Yeah, well, there’s something more.”  
“Of course there is! But you don’t just throw around labels, mum.”  
“Well, his attitude went down the drain the second you said that to Lottie.”  
“He’s fine.” I rolled my eyes.  
“He’s not. And you’re being an idiot. I know you’re hesitant because of Zayn and what not, but this boy likes you. And you’re being stupid.”  
I groaned. “I don’t have time for this.”  
“Louis, make time.” She snapped. “Or someone else will.”  
I frowned. “We’ll talk about this later. He’s got another meeting to be at. Princess,” I called.  
“Please don’t call me that.” He said quietly, standing.  
My mother gave me a pointed look and I sighed.  
“Fine. Fine. I’ll have that discussion tonight then.”  
“It was lovely to meet you.” Harry glanced at my family.  
We stepped out of the suite and he stopped, wrestling with his hair.  
“Thought you liked pretty braids? The twins aren’t half bad at that.”  
“Yeah, well, things change. Plus I’ve got people who want to kill me for being gay. I’d like to not push the little luck I’ve been granted.”  
“I’ll protect you.” I promised, grabbing his waist. “Besides, I think that they look lovely on you.”  
“All the more reason to take them out.” He shoved me, walking away.  
I caught up easily. “Harry, stop pouting.”  
“Leave me alone. I’ll pout as I see fit.”  
“Hey, what I said to Lottie-”  
“I don’t want to talk about this.”  
“We need to.”  
“I said that I don’t want to talk about it. I’ve got a meeting anyway, Tomlinson. We need to go.”  
“You never call me Tomlinson.”  
“I should’ve kept with it.”  
“Harry, stop. You know that I like you, but-”  
“What part of me saying that I don’t want to talk about it means that you should keep running your mouth?”  
“Enough,” I shoved him against the wall. “I was going to say, but we haven’t talked about what we’re doing here.”  
“Yeah, right, because at breakfast you let it slide when Gemma said it. You had no problem with my mom telling you that you’re a proper suitor. But the second your family is around, it’s a different story. It’s fine. That’s fine.”  
“Gemma saying it and us saying it is not the same thing. Not to mention the fact that I was a little busy being surprised by you offering me up to marry her.”  
“You could’ve protested. And besides I wanted to keep my sister here. I was trying to make things work.”  
“I know that.”  
“You know what? It’s my fault. I should’ve known better.”  
“Hey, would you stop? I like you. And I’d love to date you, but that’s a question that has to be asked and answered.”  
“I literally got on my knees and came in my pants after sucking you off.”  
“So? Wanting to get laid and wanting to be in a relationship are two very different things, Harry.” I hissed. “What kind of piece of shit do you think that I am?!”  
“The kind who doesn’t think about how others are going to take the things that you say.”  
“You want to have this conversation now? Fine.” I moved away from him. “I’d like to date you, but you’re the fucking prince and your mother is my boss and I’d rather not assume we’re dating just because you sucked me off.”  
“I call you Daddy, Louis. I trust you with my life. I nearly lost it when you got shot. Get your head out of your ass,”  
I snorted. “You know, I can’t read your mind. I’d quite like you to tell me what you want, Harry.”  
“I want you, dumbass.”  
“It just so happns that I want you as well.”  
“And I want to have sex.”  
“Jesus, Harry, later for that part, yeah? Not when we’ve got a meeting.” I laughed, kissing him. “Let’s go,” I tugged him along to his meeting.  
“You’ll be needing to choose new advisors, your highness.”  
“Which positions are open?” Harry asked, looking at the chief of staff.  
“You need all new advisors.”  
Harry frowned. “What?! I thought we’d only lost three staff members.”  
“Five,”  
“Who did we lose?”  
“Your Head Chef, your military advisor, your political advisor, and your coordinator.”  
“You said five.”  
“I don’t consider your personal advisor to have been a loss, sir.”  
Harry sunk in his chair. “Alright. Um, head chef is an easier one to fill, Niall. I trust him with my life. I’ve got no problem with him and I don’t care that he’s young so don’t start.” He stood up to pace. “Military is also easy, Louis can fill that no problem.” He waved a hand in my direction.  
“Harry, are you sure?” I asked, watching him. “Just because-”  
“Please do this for me, please. I need your help.”  
“Of course, yes. Anything for you, love.”  
He seemed to relax a bit when I said that. “I need, um, I need to talk to Liam and Zayn. I need their help too.” He mumbled to himself. “Send for Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, and Niall Horan. I need to speak with them immediately.” He snapped his fingers and three people disappeared from the room. “I’m still down a person!” He huffed. “Fuck, I can’t believe this. I’ve had those advisors since I turned thirteen. They’ve all been plotting against me this whole time! I trusted them.”  
“They’re gone now, Harry. It’ll be alright.”  
“Louis, don’t. This is a disaster. Do you understand that?! Those advisors had training and years of experience and now I’m having to force my friends into these positions.”  
“Sir, if I may,” the chief of staff cleared his throat. “They weren’t worth much, even after the training. I think your friends will make much better fits.”  
“Thank you, but I’m still down a position.” He sighed.  
I stood up and walked over to him. “Hey, it’s okay.” I hugged him close to me.  
“It isn’t, Louis. This is horrible.”  
“Harry?” Niall asked, jogging into the room. “They said you needed me. Personal or work?”  
“Both?” Harry pulled away from me as Liam and Zayn came into the room.  
“Oh shit. Something’s wrong?” Liam locked eyes with Harry. “Are you alright?” He stepped a little closer than I liked to look the boy over. “Nothing visible,”  
“All of my advisors are gone, plus my head chef. So I brought you guys here because I need help.”  
“Yeah, of course, anything.” Zayn promised, nodding.  
“We’ve got your back, H.” Niall reminded him, pulling Harry into a hug. “Tell us how to help.”  
“It’s a lot,” Harry chewed on his lip.  
“Let us decide that.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “We’re adults. And you’re our love child, H.” He pinched Harry’s cheek.  
“What?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Not the time,” Harry snapped.  
“Easy,” I held up my hands in surrender.  
“So. What are we doing?” Liam redirected us. “Interviews? Background checks?”  
“I need you to fill these positions.” Harry cleared his throat. “These positions are all important and I can’t trust just anyone.”  
“Okay, so let’s get to it then. Who’s doing what?” Liam asked. “I’m assuming military is covered.”  
“Yep,” I nodded.  
“So...head chef, Ni? Political advisor, Li? Z, coordinator?”  
“Who’ll be doing your clothes then?” Zaun raised an eyebrow.  
“And your personal advisor?” I spoke up.  
“I was kind of hoping you’d just absorb the personal advisor, Lou.” Harry flushed. “Please?”  
“Of course,” I wrapped my arms around him from behind. “Whatever you want,”  
“Thank you,” He whispered before clearing his throat. “Clothes are the issue at hand. I’m down a person if I move your position, Z.”  
“I don’t know who could fill it.”  
“It just needs to be someone who’s got fashion sense and won’t stab me.” Harry sighed. “I’m not going to be picky.”  
“Tommo, what about Lottie?” Zayn asked. “I used to have her help me with some of your clothes back in the day.”  
“You think she could pull it off?”  
“Could try her out for a week and see what happens.” Zayn shrugged.  
“Harry?”  
“Someone go get her,” He looked off to the side and someone left.  
“Lou?”  
“Hmm?” I asked.  
“Can you just, stay right there? Please?” Harry asked quietly.  
“Wasn’t planning on moving, princess.” I tightened my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.  
“Am I in trouble? What’s happening?” Lottie asked, crossing her arms.  
“No, we have a proposition for you.” I laughed.  
“Would you, please, um, take Zayn’s place as head designer and fittings master, please?” Harry squeaked.  
“You’re prince of the bloody country and you’re squeaking.” I snorted.  
“I’m asking a lot! But it really would be great since you live here and everything.”  
“What?”  
“You think I’m just going to send them back to where they came from, Lou?! No! Absolutely not. They’re your family!”  
“You’re offering me Zayn’s job? Why? Louis, you didn’t-”  
“Lots, relax. I’m taking a different job.” Zayn ruffled her hair and she slapped his hand away.  
“Can I keep my sword?”  
“No!” I shook my head.  
“Yes,” Harry countered. “If you’d like to. Just...you don’t quite have the same rights as your brother. It is to be for self defense only. No chopping off heads or anything. And it stays sheathed unless in use.”  
“I can live with that.”  
“You’ll do it?!” Harry asked, eyes wide.  
“Uh, yeah, I’ve always wanted Zayn’s job anyway!” Lottie smiled.  
“If I wasn’t the most relaxed I’ve been all day, I’d move and hug you. But as it is, I’m very relaxed and I’ll hug you later. Zayn, you hug her and show her where her quarters are.”  
“Quarters?”  
“Your suite,”  
“My suite?!”  
“Lots, the job comes with a suite attached so that way if you’re working late, you don’t have to go far for the bed. But you have to give us at least the rest of the day to move out.”  
“Us?” Lottie raised an eyebrow.  
“Zayn is engaged.”  
“I thought you liked curly!”  
“He’s not engaged to me, twit.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Hi, Lottie, I’m Liam. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Liam stuck out his hand to her.  
“YOU!” She lunged at Liam.  
“LOTTIE.” I hissed, letting go of Harry to grab her.  
Harry whined.  
“In a second, hang on. Let me handle her first.”  
“I should cut his fucking head off.”  
“Please don’t,” Zayn and Harry said together.  
"You step one TOE out of line and I'll snap your necks." She pointed to Zayn and Liam.  
Harry made grabby hands at me so I returned to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind again.  
"It's alright, princess," I cooed, kissing his cheek. "All the positions are filled and-"  
"Could I do your makeup sometime?" Lottie interrupted. "I know that's a weird request, but you've got a great bone structure."  
"Yeah, um, I'd like that."  
"I promise I won't go overboard."  
"Lots, later. Talk to him about it later." I laughed.  
Harry smiled, looking at me. "I can't wait for all the embarrassing stories they're going to tell at dinner of you."  
"There are no embarrassing stories to be told."  
"Bullshit." Zayn and Lottie said together.  
"Hush," I pointed to them before pressing a kiss to Harry's neck.  
"Don't you dare mark me up, Tomlinson." He pushed me back a bit. "It's not proper. Especially when I have suitors to greet tomorrow."  
"Don't remind me." I mumbled. "Besides, all the more reason to mark you as mine."  
"That's not how this works. You have to rightfully earn your place."  
"Don't have sex with him until after all the others are gone then. He's kind of a biter." Zayn snorted.  
Lottie hit him in the balls. "Add that to the list of things that I never wanted to know."  
"Maybe I shouldn't bother marking him. Didn't seem to deter Liam."  
"Oh, you can just-"  
"Alright, that's enough." Harry snapped, his voice authoritative. "Enough. No more of that, am I clear? You're all adults and I expect you to act as such. If you prefer to act like children, you can show yourselves the door."  
"You sound very kingly like that." Gemma grinned from the doorway.  
"How long have you been standing there?!" Harry flushed.  
"Long enough to know that your boyfriend bites."  
"Gem!" He whined.  
"On the bright side, that means you haven't had sex yet because I'm certain I would've noticed any bite marks."  
"Oh my God! Gem, stop. What are you even doing here?!"  
"I came to check on you. I heard that all your advisers either got their heads chopped off or fled."  
"One guy. I cut the head off of one guy. Who tried to shoot him!"  
"Yes, I know. We could hear Harry screaming about you getting shot from my suite."  
Sam laughed.  
"HE GOT SHOT AND STABBED."  
"Princess, easy. It's alright. I'm all patched up, yeah? No need to get all worked up." I soothed, running a hand through his hair.  
"I told you that you should use a gun instead of a sword." Harry snapped.  
"Excuse you, I won."  
"And got sucked off as a reward." Lottie smirked.  
"Oh my GOD." Harry squeaked, covering his face with his hands.  
"What? Was I not supposed to notice how swollen your lips were or how fucked out you both looked?"  
"None of this leaves this room or I will let Louis cut off all your heads." Harry hissed, looking at his staff.  
"I'll happily oblige. My sword's taken two already."  
"Jesus," Gemma shook her head. "ANYWAY. Mother said to remind you to get your crown tonight. And for Louis to retrieve his medals."  
"I don't have any medals." I raised an eyebrow.  
"You've got quite a few, actually." She shook her head. "I'm off to get my tiara. Want to go now?"  
"Yeah, I guess. They're nicer when you're with me. Besides, Louis needs his decorations."  
"They're not as nice because one of us takes better care of our crowns."  
"I take care of mine!"  
"You mess with it far too much."  
"That's because I don't like it!"  
"Alright, let's go." I cleared my throat.  
I was surprised to find myself in a room full of expensive jewelry. "This is...kind of intense." I looked at Harry.  
He smirked. "You should probably get used to it..."  
"Alright, Princess Gemma, I've got your tiara polished and ready." A blonde woman handed off a sleek black case to her. "You've also got your diamonds in this case." She handed off another sleek case. "I'll be at your suite at four to help with your makeup and things."  
"Sounds good, thank you, Perrie."  
"No problem." Perrie glanced at Harry. "Should I send someone to fix yours for you as well?"  
"I can handle putting on a crown." He crossed his arms.  
"I can help. Just show me what to do and I'll do it." I offered. "He listens to me, usually."  
She picked up green case, opening it and placing it on the table. "I wish he wouldn't fidget with it. Looks all crooked." she sighed. "Is your hair as you'd like, sir?"  
"Um, sure?"  
Perrie carefully picked up a golden crown covered in emeralds. "You've got to make sure that this emerald, the largest one, is center on his forehead. Then you just nestle it in his curls." She was even more careful when she placed it on his head.  
Harry frowned. "I hate it."  
"Why do you hate it?"  
"I look like an idiot."  
"You look lovely. It matches your eyes." I rubbed my thumb against his cheekbone. "You'll look amazing tomorrow. It's just for the ball, yeah? Then you can take it off." I promised.  
"Fine."  
I carefully took the crown off of him. "Oi, this must weigh a ton." I placed it in the case.  
"Yeah, welcome to royalty. The warmed us up with lighter ones when we were younger. Now we're up to the heavy stuff."  
"You know that the heavy ones are only for special occasions. If your mother approves, you can wear your other one."  
"I'll ask at dinner."  
"It would be more appropriate, in my opinion. Since this is about your sister anyway."  
"Thank you." Harry accepted boy cases. "Do you have the decorations for Louis as well? I mean, Sir Tomlinson?"  
"So the rumors are true then? Tommo here is really taking his place as a suitor for you?"  
"Yes," I answered.  
"Through the proper channels?"  
"Unfortunately," Harry rolled his eyes. "Rules are rules, after all. Imagine the uproar if I'd chosen before even allowing other men to ogle at me."  
"I feel like I should get an exception since I've killed two people for you already."  
"You know the rules. What if the man of my dreams walks into the room, tells me he wants to run my country by my side and feed me strawberries all day."  
"Is that what people are concerned with? Running your country? That's for you and you alone. It's your right and your place." I poked his nose. "Plus, look at you. But I'd feed you strawberries if you wanted me to."  
"You've got to win fair and square, just like Gemma's suitors."  
Perrie handed me a small case. "I'm sure you know the order that they go in."  
"Yeah, just didn't know that I had any."  
"Quite a few,"  
I shrugged. "Thank you, Perrie."  
"You're welcome."  
"Come on, Harry. You've got a meeting with your military adviser next." I guided him out of the room.  
"You do know that you're the military adviser, right?"  
"Yeah, and you do know that I'm going to snog you properly in the privacy of your room, right?" I smiled.  
"Well, hurry up then." He ran down the hall and I followed after him.  
When we got into his room, and put the cases of expensive jewelry down, I shoved him up against the door.  
"Not thrilled about the competition?"  
"If anyone touches you, I'll kill them." I muttered, kissing him.  
Someone cleared their throat from behind us. "Do a sweep of the room, lads."  
"Niall, what the fuck." Harry hissed. "I'm trying to...I don't know exactly what we were going to do, but it wasn't sitting around and chat."  
"Can I speak with you, just alone for like a second? I know it isn't like protocol or anything, but..."  
"No. I'm not leaving."  
"Well, it's just Niall." Harry shrugged.  
"It's my job to protect you."  
"Okay, well, this is private."  
"I think I can handle it."  
"Look, that's great. It's still private and I don't want you to know."  
"Well, then I'm definitely not leaving." I crossed my arms.  
"We'll talk over there." Harry pulled him to the other side of the room. "Lou, just, stay over there."  
I watched them talk and then they started snogging. "What in God's name are you two doing?!"  
"It's for science, Lou." Harry whined.  
"I don't care if that's how you bring Jesus back!" I hissed. "Niall, you have three seconds before I literally cut off your head."  
"Gemma paid me 500 pounds to do this to make sure you liked him and weren't trying to just marry into the royal family."  
"WHAT?" Harry hissed. "You lied to me!"  
"Well, duh, you wouldn't have agreed to let me kiss you otherwise, would ya?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "But thanks, I do not have feelings for you and am leaning more towards women."  
"I hate you!"  
"Sorry!" Niall shrugged. "But also your sister is kinda hot so."  
Harry slapped him.  
"Hey!"  
"You're an asshole. He could've actually taken your head off. Twat."  
"Love ya, but as like the best friend ever. And now, I'd like to leave before he kills me."  
I grabbed him by the hair when he headed for the door. "Pull shit like that again, and it'll be your head. Got it?" I snapped.  
"Yeah, got it, damn." Niall held up his hands in surrender.  
The second the door closed, Harry was in front of me. "You're hot when you're mad."  
"Yeah, well, I don't imagine I'd fancy the taste of Niall. Go brush your teeth like five times." I smacked his ass. "Go."  
He grumbled about it, but went into the bathroom and appearing a second later with a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. "Lou, you think we could...you know?"  
"Absolutely not. I've seen your toys and you've seen my dick. Can't have you limping around to meet your suitors."  
He frowned, disappearing momentarily. "Could you like...nevermind. We'll have to talk about this after dinner or I won't be able to think straight."  
"You're not straight." I put my hands on his waist. "You're very curvy. Which is very hot. I’m not complaining.”  
He rolled his eyes at me. “Can we get back to other things now, please?”  
“Like?”  
“I want...”  
“Tell daddy what you want, princess.”  
“I want you, but I know we can’t. I’m just. God. I’ve never wanted it like this.”  
I licked my lips. “Then I hope you can behave when other men try to woo you.”  
“Key word is try.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Damn right.”  
“You should know that I have to dance with anyone who asks me to.”  
“We’ll see.”  
“No, Lou, like I have to.” He sighed. “But you are welcome to stop anyone who gets grabby. I hate when they do that.”  
“Yeah? Don’t let them be grabby.”  
“I don’t control their hands.”  
“Yeah, well don’t get close to anyone. Don’t grind on anyone like a slut. You’re mine to grab at, yeah?”  
“Yeah, fuck,” he groaned. “I’m gonna be good.”  
“Always, princess.”  
“Want you,”  
“Want me to tear you apart so I can put you back together?”  
"Yeah." He stared at my mouth.  
I smirked. “Time for dinner, baby,”  
“Wait,”  
“Yes?”  
He grabbed the front of my shirt and dragged my mouth to his.  
“Easy, Princess,” I muttered, tucking his hair behind his ear.  
“Tonight, yeah. Tomorrow, want to be ruined. Want to be fucking destroyed.”  
I groaned. “Fuck, babe,”  
“If I’m going to dinner with a hard on, so are you.” He whispered. “So you should know that I’m looking forward to you throwing me down and fucking me so hard that I can’t breathe. Want you to make me get on my hands and knees so you can yank on it while you force me to take you. Want you to mark me everywhere. Want your teethmarks in my skin. Want your fingerprints on my hips. Wanna feel you for a week.”  
“Yeah?” I asked, spinning us around and slamming him into the door. “Better behave then or else Daddy will have to tie you up, spank you until you cry, use your pretty hole and not let you cum. If you’re good, daddy will rip your pretty ass in two. I’ll make you lose your voice screaming for me. I’ll make you come untouched over and over until you’re shaking.”  
He whimpered. He fucking whimpered.  
“Off. Shirt, shirt off. Now.” I demanded.  
He immediately tore it off. “Daddy,” he breathed.  
“What does your shirt for tomorrow cover?” I asked, trailing kisses down his neck.  
“I, um, Daddy, please, I can’t...”  
“It’s okay, princess. Are you wearing a button up?”  
I pulled away to look at him.  
“Um,” He tugged at his hair. “Um I don’t know.”  
I used my fingertips to tilt his chin up, revealing blown pupils. “Shit. Got yourself wound up, darling. Can you take a few deep breaths for me?” Please don’t have a drop. Please.  
He nodded, taking shaky breaths.  
“Can you tell me what event is tomorrow?” I asked, using my thumb to brush his cheek.  
“Um. For Gem. Suitors. Ball. Fancy.” Okay so he’s still with me.  
“And what are you wearing tomorrow?”  
“Suit,”  
“What shirt?”  
“Button up,”  
“Good, thank you,”  
“Please?”  
“Please what?”  
“Anything,”  
I kissed him roughly, slipping my tongue into his mouth.  
“Lou, fuck, do something, please.”  
“If you promise to button your shirt all the way, I’ll mark you.”  
“Please, promise.”  
I kissed his neck and nipped at his collarbone. “Think you can cover-”  
“Yes! Fuck! Please!”  
I made an obnoxious love bite there, making him squirm and groan in my hold. “Easy,”  
“Lou, fuck, I’m gonna, I need.”  
I slipped my thigh between his legs and rubbed it against him. “Jesus, Harry, you’re wet, baby.” I stepped back to look at him.  
He made grabby hands at me. “Lou, fuck, please.”  
“You’re wrecked!” I looked him over. His green eyes were basically black now and his lips were bitten red. His face was so flushed, if I didn’t know better, I’d think he was overheating. “Baby, I’ve barely touched you, damn.”  
“Lou, I just...It’s not like I can wank and get away with it. I’m fucking horny. What do you want from me? I’m a fucking nineteen year old virgin and you’re fucking attractive. God. Is it hot in here?” He unbuttoned his pants and shed them. “And you’re fucking being protective and possessive and it’s just it’s a lot for me to fucking handle.”  
“Alright, it’s okay,” I promised. “I’m going to tell Niall to bring us food later and then I’m going to take care of you.”  
He whined while I typed on my phone.  
I put my phone down and pulled him to the bed. “It’s okay, baby. Tell me what you want.”  
“Fuck, anything.”  
I stripped to my boxers and ground my hips against his.  
"I'm not gonna last, Lou, fuck."  
"It's okay, love. You got really wound up, yeah?" I smiled. "Gonna get you off. It's okay."  
"I want you. Want you now,"  
"Tomorrow, I promise."  
"But I want-"  
"We can't and you know that. I'm winning you, fair and square. Okay, well, not completely. But I'm not going to break all the rules and get us separated, alright?" I used the heel of my hand to rub against his erection. "Want me to jack you off?"  
"Please,"  
I licked my palm and slipped my hand into his boxers.  
It didn't take him long to get off and when he did, he didn't look satisfied.  
"I'm gonna get a cloth and then I'm gonna get you into some clean boxers.  
"Um, Lou...?"  
"Panties? Do you want a sweater?"  
He shook his head. "No, cuddle?"  
"Of course," I got a cloth and wiped him down before slipping cotton panties on him. "I think you look pretty in these. Very soft,"  
He smiled. "Want me to-"  
"No, baby. Just want to cuddle you."  
"Thank you," he said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry’s POV

I watched Louis pace the length of my room, raising an eyebrow. “You alright there?”  
“No, I’m not alright. I don’t like this. The more I think about it, the more ways that I realize that this can go wrong!”  
“You’re overreacting.”  
“There are at least five scenarios that I can think of right now that I can’t protect you from.”  
“Is one of them where I get fucked on the dance floor in front of you?”  
“It is now!”  
“Would you relax, Lou? I do have some self control. Not to mention the fact that I’ve already met all of the suitors and I know what I want.”  
“Okay, but what if one of them tries to hurt you?” Louis crossed his arms.  
“They won’t. That would be the dumbest plan ever. Killing me only works after I’ve married them.”  
“You won’t be marrying any of them! And no one will be killing you if you-”  
“You cannot keep me from dancing with the other suitors. It’s literally one of those things that I HAVE to do.”  
“Okay. Fine. But what if they grope you?”  
“You can cut in twice,”  
“A suitor?”  
“No for two dances, idiot.” I rolled my eyes. “You cannot make it obvious I’ve already chosen you. They’ll overthrow my family, Louis.”  
“You’re still mine.” He pouted. “And if anything happens to you-”  
“You’ll kill every single person in a fifty mile radius?” I smirked.  
He glared at me.  
“What? I listen!”  
“It isn’t a joke!”  
“Nothing is going to happen. Nothing ever does at the balls, okay? At least not to me and Gem. Sometimes the suitors fight and we kick them out, but that’s the extent. Now put on your suit and help me with this crown, please.”  
“While I change, tell me this. What if a suitor kisses you?”  
“That’s incredibly dangerous. Against the rules. Another suitor would make sure they were thrown out.”  
“So we can’t kiss then either. Damn.”  
“Look, Gemma will be married by the end of the month. Until then, she’s prority. After she’s all settled, then I can say that I’ve chosen a suitor and am being courted. The most I can do for you is announce at the end of the night is that I’ve decided to look more closely into a certain suitor, in hopes of proper courting.”  
“I’ll take it.”  
“Then you better be prepared to court me properly. The media team will literally have to prove that I wasn’t joking.”  
“So I have to take you on dates and kiss you and open doors for you? What a burden!” He snorted, unbuttoning my shirt a bit to look at the bruise he’d given me. “Are you alright?” He asked, his voice soft.  
“I’m fine. Why?”  
“Last night...Harry I think you started to slip into a subspace. Do you know what that means?”  
“No, but I assume you’ll be giving me a lecture on it.” I muttered buttoning up my shirt and pulling out my crown.  
Louis took it from me, nestling it carefully in my hair. “Harry, I’m serious. You were...high off of your own arosal. You could’ve dropped. I could have taken care of you in time for the ball. This is not a joke.”  
“I was fine. I’m just...I want it. I want the real thing. With you. Not with someone doing me a favor. Not with some asshole who would literally kill me for my kingdom. You. And I like getting myself off with a vibe. I just...I want it so bad. I’m the only person I know who hasn’t had sex yet. And they talk about it and just...you’re so fucking attractive. I just...God I want it. I’m nineteen. I don’t know what you expected of me. And if you give me any more lectures on the importance of safety in bed, I’ll cut your dick off and use it as a dildo.”  
“Oi, that’s rude. I’m trying to protect you!”  
“From having an orgasm?”  
“Harry, this isn’t funny. I could really hurt you! What if you drop and I can’t pull you out of it? What if you-”  
“You really need to relax, Lou.” I rolled my eyes. “What are you on about anyway? It’s not like you won’t be right there.”  
He sighed. “I don’t want you to get hurt. By anyone or anything.”  
“No pain, no gain, right?” I smirked.  
“What?! No!” He looked at me. “Please stop...”  
“Why are you so worked up about this? It’s just sex!”  
He opened his mouth and closed it quickly.  
“If it’s the Virgin thing then-”  
“It’s not.” He whispered.  
“What is it then?”  
“I think-” he stopped himself. “We need to get out there.” He played with his sleeves.  
“You think what? I’m not going anywhere until you tell me.”  
“Harry, please,”  
“The longer you hold out, the later we’ll be. And you know my mum hates when I’m late.”  
“I think I’m in love with you.” He said quietly. “Can we go now?”  
“What?! No. No, we’re talking about this.”  
“Harry, we don’t have time.”  
“You don’t get to drop that on me like it’s nothing!”  
“You didn’t give me a choice!”  
“I mean, you can’t just...you can’t just say that! Why did you...you can’t possibly...”  
“Look, we dont have time for this.” He flushed. “I just...I just...I love you. So leave me alone.”  
I kissed him, tangling our tongues together. “I love you too, idiot. And I trust you. So trust me to know my own limits.”  
He searched my eyes for a second.  
“You’re going to make us late, lover boy.” I smirked, opening the door.  
"Fuck, wait." He pulled me to him.  
"Yeah, Lou?"  
He brushed his thumb against my cheek. "Okay, let's go. I just wanted to look at you like this again. You're just so lovely."  
"I hate you." He flushed.  
"Let's go. The sooner we're out there, the sooner I get to make sweet love to you." He whispered, smacking my ass.

~~~

"May I have this dance,"  
I looked in the direction of the voice and found yet another middle aged man offering his hand. “Of course,” I took it, despite feeling Louis bore his eyes into the back of my head.  
We were dancing for a few minutes when I felt his hand slide down my back.  
I held back an eye roll and instead cleared my throat.  
“Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, your highness.” Sam bowed to me. “Your sister would like a word.”  
“Of course,” I nodded, breaking away from the middle aged man and looking at him. “My apologies, but this night is about her after all.”  
The man nodded. “Of course,” he took my hand and kissed it. “It’s been a pleasure.”  
“Your highness,” Sam gestured to the hall.  
I followed him out into the hallway, Louis close behind me.  
“Gross!” Gemma laughed. “How old was he?”  
“Probably in his thirties if I’m being generous.” I sighed. “What’s up?”  
“Oh, I just wanted a break and I figured you would too. Know Tommo here did.”  
“Look, it’s very difficult to not freak out when I want to protect him and not let anyone touch him ever.” Louis huffed. “How are there so many gay suitors anyway?! I thought you’d be killed outside of this kingdom.”  
“Not all kingdoms care. I just said that to win the argument.” Gemma snorted. “But some of them do attend as suitors of mine and then hit on Harry.”  
“That’s creepy.” Louis muttered.  
“I need a drink. Wheres Niall?” I asked, trying to scan for him.  
“You will not be drinking.” Louis glared at me.  
“I meant water, you tit.”  
“Oh.” He pulled a waterbottle out of no where and handed it to me.  
“Where did you get this?!”  
“I brought it. I didn’t want you accepting drinks from random creepy old men. Sue me!”  
I snorted, sipping the water. “Is that as my guard or...?”  
“Both. But there’s way too many variables for me to jusy let you take drinks from strangers when I can’t see it. One of them could drug you!”  
“I promise not to take drinks from strangers.” I laughed. “Niall isn’t a stranger though, which is why I asked where he was.”  
“Still not thrilled about the snogging.” He snapped.  
“Oh yeah! My test. I forgot about that.”  
“I didn’t.”  
“Well, he is my baby brother, Tommo.” Gemma rolled her eyes. “I have to protect him too.”  
“You didn’t have to make Niall snog him!”  
“Tongue?” She looked at me.  
“What? Are you trying to get Niall’s head chopped off?”  
“Harry,”  
“Don’t be mad at me. I was exploited.”  
Louis frowned, but didn’t comment. “How much longer of this?”  
“It should be only one or two left for me to talk with. Then I’ll send some people home and narrow the group. It’s easier that way.” She shrugged. “Then you’ll look at the ones I’ve pulled and tell me which ones tried to hit on you.”  
“How many are you picking?”  
“I’ll pull five from the group.”  
“And then I’ll test them,”  
“How?” Louis raised an eyebrow.  
“I’ll chew on my lip and ask if they think anyone here tonight would let me call them daddy.”  
“You will not!” He hissed.  
“No, I won’t. But your face was priceless.” Harry laughed. “I’ll bring in Zayn and Liam. Between them and us, I can’t imagine we won’t be able to figure it out. Especially if we crank up the music.”  
“And what, strip?”  
“No, just have the fiancés dance with me.”  
“Ugh.”  
“What? You have another idea?”  
“Just walk in the room! Your legs go for miles. Drop something and pick it up. Your ass is fantastic.”  
I smirked. “You okay, Lou?”  
“Shut up.”  
Gemma pulled five men one by one out of the room and then returned to Harry. “Okay, help,”  
I strut in easily, Louis behind me. “Hello boys,” I purred. “How are you doing tonight?”  
“Is there a reason we’ve been separated from everyone else?” One of them asked.  
“Should you have been separated?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Then there isn’t a reason to think that this is a bad thing.” I flicked my eyes over them. “Maybe I asked my sister to pluck pretty boys for me. I wear to God if I have to tell another middle aged man to stop touching my ass...” I took off my suit jacket and placed it on a chair.  
“Listen, mate, I’m sure you’re lovely, but uh. I’m not into that sort of thing. Can I go then before this gets awkward?”  
“Before what gets awkward? Talking?” I raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me that you’re a homophobe. You’re here to court my sister, my best friend.”  
“I thought you said-”  
“I was joking! Lord have mercy! I just came in here to chat so I could have a break. Worse than Tomlinson, you are.” I snorted. “I didn’t ask her to separate you. She’s doing as she pleases. But if you want to leave, I certainly won’t stop you.”  
“Did you just...that’s not Tomlinson as in the Dark Knight. That can’t be.”  
“Why’s that?” Louis asked, annoyed.  
“Because you’ve got cheekbones sharper than that sword and curves like a woman.” The man snickered. “There’s no way that you’re the one who everyone’s so afraid of here.”  
“Sir, permission to cut his head off?”  
“Not yet.” I dismissed Louis. “You really shouldn’t speak about him like that. He’s taken two lives in this castle alone.”  
“Him? Yeah right. Proper twink if I ever saw one.”  
I locked eyes with Louis. “I think he’s too controlling to be a twink. But tell me, do you know a lot about twinks? Is that what you like? Flustering them into pliant states? Well, Tomlinson doesn’t fluster. He gets right pissed and he cuts heads off.”  
“I don’t-”  
“You’re hard.” I pointed out. “There’s not a single woman in this room. See something you like.”  
“Definitely not the twink.” He looked me up and down.  
Louis raised his blade. “Call me a twink one more time.”  
“Calm down, mate. We’re busy here.”  
“Anyone else care to comment?”  
“I have a question...” one of the other four spoke out. “Why do you have the most terrifying person in the country with you?”  
“I seem to have a problem keeping guards around. Tomlinson’s the only one who’s yet to quit.”  
“I don’t quit, Sir.” Louis reminded me, smug.  
I turned to the other three. “Thoughts? Comments? Questions?”  
“Honestly, I’m hopeful that your sister returns. She’s quite brilliant, actually.” The brunette hummed. “I’d love to see her in action, you know? I feel like her political strategy is probably more sound than most.”  
“Are serious, mate?” A blonde asked. “His sisters the hottest piece of ass in the country and you’re worried about political strategy?”  
The brunette simply rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous. She’s not a piece of meat. She’s a human being and you’re saying all of this as if he brother isn’t standing here. Kind of disrespectful, don’t you think?”  
“So? He’s probably not even listening to us. I’m sure he’s busy thinking about dicks or something.” The tan one who had been sitting silently finally broke.  
“First of all, that was rude. Second of all, are you that daft? I’m here to listen. To talk. To observe.”  
“Hazza?” Gemma asked. “How’d they do?”  
“Miserably.” I crossed my arms. “Thought you said ALL of them were good ones.”  
“I thought they were.”  
“You were testing us?!” The tan one shrieked. “That’s not fair. We didn’t know!”  
“He said that I probably wasn’t listening. I’m just a silly boy. Too busy thinking about dicks.” I filled in Gemma. “That one has been eye fucking me for a while, that one is vulgar, and that one is scared of Tomlinson. Not that I blame him.” I pointed to the brunette. “He’s my favorite.”  
“Me?! Really?!” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes. You actually seemed interested in my sister as a person. Refreshing really.”  
“You four may go,” She pointed to the brunette. “I’d like to get to know you better, please.”  
“Of course, your highness.”  
I walked out of the room and headed for the main one when someone shoved me up against the wall. “Louis!”  
“Shut up. You ruined everything.”  
“I’ve had quite enough of this.” Louis hissed and suddenly I was free.  
I spun around to see his sword at the tan guy’s throat. “My, my, I should let Louis tear you apart. But instead I think I’ll make an example of you. Louis, bring our friend along for the ride.” I went into the ballroom and immediately eyes were on me. “I’d like all of your attention, please. I would just like to let everyone know that I am no fool. And this guard I have with me is Sir Tomlinson, the Dark Knight. Now, why would I tell you this? Because I want to make a point that attacking me or my sister is not an option. Now, I’m not going to let Tomlinson take this man’s head because he doesn’t need to. I will not be saying this again - there are consequences to your actions and don’t be mistaken, though I have a guard as a buffer, I need no assistance in taking you down. This man before you? Blacklisted. For good. If you associate with this man, well, best of luck, but an international blacklist will not do you well. And if he finds he simply cannot stand the crumbling of his life, I’ll let him beg for Tomlinson to take his life. I am not weak and I will not be pushed around. That being said, spread the word that there is now a contract open with the royal family.” I waved a hand dismissively and looked at the man Louis was leading with his sword. “Enjoy what you have while you still have it. Everything is about to fall apart. But then again, who am I, just some silly boy, thinking about dicks.”  
Louis smirked a bit.  
“Let him go. If he returns, take an arm or something.”  
Louis let the man go and the guy ran for his life. “That was...interesting.”  
“I’m not a child and I’m not soft. I’m gay. I’m not fucking stupid.” I hissed.  
“Love, relax. Anyone who fights you will get their heads removed.”  
“I’m not going to let people toss me around just because they think they can.”  
“I would prefer to be the only one to toss you around.”  
“You will do no such thing. This will still be my throne when I get married and-”  
“Harry. I meant in bed.”  
“Oh...I...um. That I would quite like.” I flushed and looked at my feet.  
“What happened to your ‘I’m a royal and I’ll fuck you up’ rant?”  
“It got derailed by the though of you fucking the life out of me.” I shook out my hair. “I need to talk to my mum.”  
“What for?”  
“I just...I just do!” I snapped.  
“Alright, princess. Let’s go.”  
We found my mum with her guards and Gemma.  
“Gem, pick yet?”  
“Yeah, I have. Michael’s the guy you liked best. I quite like him as well. I think we’ll be good together.”  
“That’s great, Gem.”  
“Harry, sweetie?”  
“Oh. Um. I just...”  
“I heard about your little speech. Pretty adorable how you think you’ve got so much power when clearly Louis has you wrapped around his finger.” She laughed. “More seriously, are you alright? You’ve never blown up before.”  
“I’ve never been assaulted and manhandled before either.” I muttered.  
“You should’ve let me take his head off.”  
“Murder doesn’t solve everything.”  
“Would’ve solved that one!”  
I rolled my eyes. “Mum, is it terribly inappropriate for me to...”  
“Announce that you’ve chosen Louis as your suitor?”  
“Well, yeah. But after Gem announces hers and we celebrate that.” I looked at my shoes. “I’m honestly tired of the fact that I’ve not yet chosen gives middle aged men the opportunity to grope me despite preaching about how being gay is a crime. And for fuck’s sake I wanna hold hands more than under the dining room table.”  
“Harry,”  
“No, mum. It isn’t fair.”  
“Harry, all she said was your name, calm down.” Louis looked at me.  
“But-”  
He glanced around for a second before wrapping himself around me. “Relax, Love. Relax.”  
I sighed, leaning back and resting my head on his shoulder.  
“Now, you need to listen to your mum, yeah? She knows best. Mums always do. And yours is the queen so she’s extra right.” He swayed a bit, but then let go.  
I whined.  
“Harry, we can’t be caught like that and you know it.” He scolded. “Listen to your mum.”  
I sighed. “I’m sorry, mum. I’m listening. Promise.”  
“You’re whipped.” Gemma laughed.  
“Harry, I was going to say that it’s fine. Before I was so rudely interrupted.”  
I looked at my feet. “Sorry, got nervous. I just...I've never wanted anything this way. I was afraid you’d say no.”  
“You should know better than that. Who do you think I am over here?!”  
“Like, the best mum ever to exist because you accidentally got me a husband.” I looked up to smile at her.  
“Right, sure. Accidentally.” She smirked.  
“You set us up?!”  
“Of course I did! I’m your mother.”  
“Did you know?!” I spun around to glared at Louis.  
“How the fuck would I have known? You were here when I got here. You were here when I got my assignment and we haven’t been out of each other’s sight since.”  
“Harry, do you think I’m stupid? You don’t tell the Dark Knight you think he should marry your son. It’s bloody weird!”  
“Grimshaw? Tell me I did not cut off an innocent man’s head.” Louis panicked.  
“No, of course not.” My mum rolled her eyes. “I would’ve never let you kill him if he didn’t deserve it.”  
“You trusted me that much to take off his head?”  
“Well, you did find a camera in my son’s room, Louis. Plus I’ve always liked you. Determined and smart.” She grinned. “Remember what you said to me? After I dissolved your...position and offered you more money than you could ever need?” She asked.  
“I said I couldn’t take money that I didn’t earn.”  
“And then you asked for a job.” My mum snorted. “Imagine my surprise. That’s why it took me so long to give you your position. I couldn’t figure out where to start you. I already had you plucked for Harry’s suitor. Just had to test you a bit. See if you could rise to controlling an army. I was going to just invite you to the ball, but then THAT ONE,” she pointed to me. “He has to run off almost every Knight I could trust to take care of him. Grimshaw was literally my last option. And of course I immediately had to send for you when I needed someone to keep an eye on him.”  
“How did you know I’d even like him?!” I huffed.  
“I’m your mum! I know you. And look at him. Gemma and I both knew you’d be smitten immediately.” She laughed. “Look at how he carries himself. I know what you’re drawn to. Always have liked the stubborn ones. It’s why you and Gemma are so close.”  
“How did you know he’d like me?”  
“You’re just his opposite. I just knew.”  
“Then why did Gemma test him?” I crossed my arms.  
“What?”  
“Gemma paid Niall to trick me into snogging him in front of Louis to see if he actually liked me or if he was just into it for the royal family.” I glared at her.  
“Don’t look at me like that! I’m your sister. I’ll protect you as I see fit.”  
“You snogged Niall? For real?” My mother raised an eyebrow. “That’s...unsettling.”  
“Mum, they used to get each other off all the time. Niall pretended they were dating so that no one would make fun of the baby for being gay.” Gemma snorted.  
“Do you mind?!” I hissed.  
“What? I’m leaving soon. I have to use my arsenal now.”  
I frowned. “Right.”  
“Don’t deflate like that.”  
“You don’t get to tell me what to do. You’re leaving and I’m allowed to be upset about it.” I snapped at her. “Get off your high horse and let me be upset for a second. I’m allowed to miss you.”  
“Hazza,” she sighed.  
“Don’t. Just announce your suitor so that I can announce mine and everyone else can leave.” I walked out of the room and only stopped walking when Louis cleared his throat. “What?”  
“Are you okay, love? Want to talk about it?”  
“No. I want to announce my suitor and get fucked.” I turned on my heels and walked into the large room full of men.  
“Good evening,” my mother addressed the room. “Thank you all for coming. It’s been a delight having you, well, aside from the assault on my son that is.” She shook her head. “I could not be more proud of my children tonight, as they have both chosen suitors that I find to be good fits.”  
Gemma took the stage and kissed her on the cheek. “I want to thank you for how lovely you’ve been and how honest you’ve spoken. I can’t believe I’ve actually done this. It feels like just yesterday that I was running around these halls chasing after my brother.”  
I glared at her.  
“Harry, ease up,” Louis ordered and I complied quickly.  
“I’ve chosen Prince Michael of France as my suitor. I found that we’ve got a lot in common and that our partnership will do well for everyone.” She said.  
I watched Michael walk up to my sister and get on one knee. “Woah,”  
“I thought they were supposed to date a bit.”  
“So did I.”  
“Princess Gemma, I know it’s traditional for us to date and court and things like that first, but in all honesty, I cannot wait to rule together. I think you’re brilliant and I want to have you at my side immediately. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”  
Gemma gasped, surprised as the rest of us. “Oh my gosh. Of course! Yes!”  
They kissed briefly and held up their hands laced together.  
“Haz, princess, are you sure you want-”  
“Louis, now, we’re doing this now.” I went up the side of the stage to kiss my mother on the cheek. “What a day. Congratulations to my sister and Prince Michael for their engagement. It’s very exciting to see how things have progressed.” I looked out into the group of men before me. “I had no intention of having fully decided on a suitor so soon, but in light of tonight’s events and whatever is in the air for my family, I have chosen.” I flushed and cleared my throat. “I have chosen Sir Tomlinson as my suitor. He’s been loyal and has gone above and beyond his duties as my guard to fill in advisory positions to the throne at the drop of a hat. “It is sooner than I intended and I’m aware it’s not necessarily traditional, but I think that this is the best option for me and for my people.”  
Louis stepped up beside me and we locked eyes for a second. “I will not be dropping a proposal as well, tonight. You can all relax.” He joked.  
I smiled and held back an eye roll. “Please stay as long as you’d like to enjoy the party. Mingle as well, you never know what could happen.”  
I stepped off the stage, Louis trailing behind me.  
“He’s proper courting you now?!” Zayn asked.  
“He kind of has to, doesn’t he?” I snorted.  
“Mmm. What a burden to take you out and show you off.” Louis rolled his eyes.  
“Hey, remember when you wouldn’t take me anywhere ever?” Zayn raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Remember when-”  
“Are you guys seriously going to keep doing this? Because I can get rid of you both and pick a new suitor. I’ll have Lottie guard me instead.”  
“Harry, don’t be ridiculous.”  
“Look who’s talking!!” I hissed. “I am going to inherit the throne soon and I am going to need help. What I don’t need is more problems so either work your shit out or get the fuck out of my way. I’m not dealing with this. I’m not. I’m about to lose my sister who just so happens to be my best friend. Then I’m going turn twenty-one and I have to run the fucking country. I can’t deal with this. I can’t.”  
“Love, relax, shhhh,” Louis cooed. “It’s alright, yeah? After everyone leaves, Zayn and I will have a chat, okay?” He fixed my crown.  
“You fucking better. I’m not kidding. I need both of you.”  
Zayn glared at Louis. “I think-”  
Liam tugged on his hand. “Come on, let’s go calm you down a bit while the party winds down.”  
“What does that mean?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“It means they’re gonna fuck until Zayn is in a daze.” Niall grinned.  
“Always eloquent, aren’t you?” I laughed.  
“Here, drink this,” he handed me a cup, but Louis immediately took it.  
“This is vodka, Niall. Absolutely not.” He dropped the cup in the trash.  
“He’s stressed out! It’s just a tad.”  
“I don’t have to see him drink to know he’s a lightweight. You don’t mix stress and sadness with alcohol.”  
“I disagree.” Niall frowned.  
“Well, how about consent then?”  
“I mean, you could both get drunk.”  
“Niall, I’m his guard!” Louis shook his head. “I can’t be drunk.”  
“Debatable,” he shrugged. “You two are going to be much more fun when you’ve gotten laid.”  
“Niall, shut the fuck up!” I hissed, flushing and looking at my shoes.  
“You know you’re in need of a good romp, Hazza. It’s just...maybe you’ll relax if you get fucked.”  
“Alright, well, this has been a lovely discussion.” Louis shook his head. “Before we draw attention to ourselves, we should go mingle.”  
“You don’t get to rub it in people’s faces and say you won.”  
"I wasn't going to, Harry. I do have manners, you know."  
"Could've fooled me." Niall smirked.  
"Alright, leprechaun," Louis snapped. "You kissed my boyfriend. You don't get to push me."  
"Damn, Lewis. Relax. Maybe you need the vodka." He muttered. "Since you're already in a shit mood, might as well tell you that as Harry's suitor, you have to be in Zayn and Liam's wedding with him."  
Louis cocked up an eyebrow. "What?"  
“Harry is Zayn’s best man and I’m Liam’s, Of course.”  
“Niall. Why do I even let you near Louis in the first place?”  
“Because I’m your best mate. I was your first kiss and everything.” He smirked.  
I rolled my eyes. “God knows what else you’ve got that you’re going to tell Louis.”  
“Did Harry tell you that I bought all his toys? How about-”  
“Niall.”  
“What? Might as well get it all out now.”  
“Not if I ever want to walk, Niall. Jesus.” I shoved him a bit.  
“You probably won’t see him for a few days. I’m going to destroy his pert little ass.” Louis replied, calm as can be.  
I whined, starting to get turned on.  
“Love, don’t get yourself all wound up, baby.”  
“Want you,”  
“When everyone clears out. Now be a good girl and mingle until I pull you aside. Think you can do that? Think you can be good for me?”  
“Yeah, yeah, wanna be good.”  
"Jesus Christ, he's already panting. Tommo, he's gonna cream his pants if you don't stop."  
"No, my baby girl is going to wait until Daddy tells her that she's got permission. Isn't that right?"  
I gasped, my breathing hitching.  
"Use your words,"  
"Yes, Daddy, wanna be good."  
"I know you do, love."


End file.
